Breathe
by Glamagirl
Summary: The Board Of Directors had Laurinaitis's back against the wall when it came to Cena. So what would he do to keep his job and Cena happy? But most importantly, what does Eve have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

This is another new story; okay not new because it's a re-make of another one, but yeah… it's a new John/Eve. It's rated M for a very strong reason so be warned. Now, the story is on character, but let's just say that in this world, The Board of Directors is concerned about Laurinaitis pushing John out of the WWE (if this happens, they fire him) and this is what he does to keep Cena happy.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sitting comfortably over the feather-soft sectional sofa that stood in the middle of the hotel's living room suite he was staying that night, John Cena's lips curved into a wide grin as he saw the door of the room begin to open.

He knew who was coming in, that was why he was grinning; and as he watched and waited for this person to push the door all the way in and subsequently enter the dim lighted room, he couldn't help but to go back in memory lane to the events that took place two days ago and then earlier that day…

It went like this, when John first received a call saying that the Genaral Manager of both Raw and Smackdown wanted to have a private meeting with him, he couldn't help but do a double take as he muttered amusedly an _excuse me_? into the phone.

Back to that moment, John couldn't quite believe what his ears picked up and when he was told again through clenched teeth that the Board of Directors wanted Laurinaitis to make it up to him regarding his 'uncalled' involvement in the younger of the two men's career, Cena just had to laugh, his mood picking up while feeling a huge wave of satisfaction wash completely over him.

It was just that… well, everybody and their mother knew that he and Laurinaitis didn't get along and just to think that the man was basically being forced by the higher ups to make it up to him was beyond satisfactory.

So yes, the call definitely caught his attention and even though he had no interest of hearing any false apology the man had to say, out of curiosity he agreed to do the meeting. After all what could he really lose? As he saw it, just by going there and listening to what the man had to say and then refusing him could turn out to be a lot of fun.

That was the reason why he did the meeting and at the end, he had to admit that he loved it; it was a revenge of sorts because if anything, Lauirinaitis had made his life a living hell and he saw the whole thing as an opportunity to retaliate without too much effort.

So, with plans of revenge running through his mind, John didn't play difficult when he got the call. He said yes and the plane ticket was sent that same afternoon so that two days later he could sit in front of the man himself and listen to what he had to say.

What happened in the meeting was very fresh in his mind; he remembered every word and every gesture made. It went something like this:

_Rubbing with the tip of his fingers his clean shaven jaw, John Cena quirked his lips and shrugged. "So let me see if I got this straight; the Board of Directors is not happy about the way you are treating me so they are menacing to fire you if I complain directly to them?" _

_The words were said in the most disinterested tone he could muster even though he felt like laughing out loud, and as he said that, the GM shifted in his executive chair and cleared his throat._

_"It's not that they are not happy with the way I do business, mind you, but with both Jericho and Orton out of the picture for the time being, they have certain concerns about losing you, one of the company's biggest assets and they just want to make you… happy." _

_The words were politely spat and John had to bite the smirk that wanted to take over his features; it was obvious that big Johnny wasn't having the best time of his life and that alone was worth the trip that took him out of his routine._

"_It would make me happy to see them wishing you good luck in your future endeavors, so…" He began to say, tilting his head to the right and smiling his customary dimple smile. "Maybe what I will do is go to them, tell them I feel harassed by you and that's it. You'll be in the unemployment line in a matter of nothing."_

_Laughing, albeit a bit nervously, the older of the two Johns shifted again on his chair. "John, come on, you are a reasonable man… I have a family to take care of and it's not in your nature to ruin a life like this." _

_At that, Cena snorted. Sure… he had to admit that he wouldn't like doing it; but he would do it nonetheless if that meant getting rid of the pest that Laurinaitis was. It maybe that he will 'ruin' the man's corporate life, but he would also save a few jobs as well, not to say that life in the WWE would he a hell of a lot better with the current GM out of the picture._

_Besides, how many jobs had the man terminated over the years? Many… so this will be karma hitting him in the ass._

"_You underestimate me, that I'm a good guy doesn't mean that I will hesitate in making you lose your job. I know many guys in the back that will be happy to see you go as well; does the name Teddy Long rings a bell to you? He could be a damn good replacement as General Manager."_

"_If Teddy Long still has a job it's because I gave him the opportunity!" Laurinaitis yelled, his face flushing a crimson red as he looked at Cena right in the eyes._

_On his part, John just shrugged. "Really…"_

_"Look; I'm the kind of business man that can do a lot for you. If you go to the Board of Directors and they fire me, you'll get nothing-"_

"_The satisfaction of seeing you go is enough."_

"_But if I stay I can do a lot more. You are concerned about Long? I will give him a raise…"_

"_And will you give him Smackdown back? Also, will you stop burying guys like Ryder or harassing CM Punk?"_

_Quirking his lips and taking in a deep breath, Laurinaitis nodded. "I'll do all that… but only if you talk kindly to me to the Board of Directors."_

"_Eh, I don't know about that." John said with a shrug._

"_I can also do another thing for you; you can consider this one as an under the table kind of business deal and surely one you won't be able to resist."_

_"And what would that be?" Cena asked a bit more interested. This was going to be the part where Laurinaitis was going to get out of his way to make him happy and he couldn't wait to hear it._

_"Do you like any of the Divas, John?" the GM asked, the corner of his lips curving into half a grin._

_"A Diva?" Cena squeaked, his nose wrinkling as he stared at the man sitting at the other side of the desk. "You are not offering me a valet, right?" Ha, and there he was thinking that things were about to get interesting. _

_"Not at all. Look, I don't think I can offer you more than I already did; but I was thinking that maybe if I sent you one of our Divas to show you how glad I would be to keep you happy… you know, she could help you make up your mind faster." _

_"Oh." The younger man said, not knowing if he should laugh or feel disgusted by the offer. "I see that you want to turn the WWE into a whorehouse, is that it? I mean come on, these women… do they even know you are offering them so freely to me."_

_Letting out a raspy laugh, Laurinaitis shrugged. "I'm not offering them just because; this would be a win-win situation to everyone involved. With the upcoming roster cut we'll have in the next few weeks most of these women will do anything to keep their jobs. So you see, they win, I win and you win."_

_Shaking his head, John chuckled. "I don't 'do' Divas; besides I'm offended that you are even suggesting this to me."_

_"It's a good offer."_

_Snoring, Cena crossed his arms up to his chest and shook his head. "You think it's a good offer to blackmail women into sleeping with me?"_

_"It's not blackmailing; like I told you, you will be helping each other. She keeps her job and yours will be more pleasant, simple as that."_

_Pushing the inside of his lips with his tongue, Cena squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "I told you already, I don't do Divas."_

_"Not yet; but luckily for you we have a good variety to choose from and each and every one of them beautiful in their own way." _

_"I'm not putting their beauty in doubt, I just… I don't know." Beauty wasn't everything and besides, what he was being offered was plain and simple low and sick._

_"What about two Divas for the price of one? Pick two of our current girls that you like and they are yours." _

_Blowing out a breath, the former champion snorted. "This is ridiculous." _

_"Or if you like blondes I can give you the lovely Kelly Kelly, or maybe a Latin babe like Rosa… everybody likes Rosa. Or I can even give you both, just ask and I'll get them for you this same night."_

_"Those girls are probably STD's on legs so thanks but no thanks; besides, whatever you may think, this is not really my style."_

_At his answer, Laurinaitis threw his head back against the chair and then blew out a breath. "What about Eve? Is she more your style? I mean you two have some kind of unfinished history and maybe this is your time to finish it. Also, I can guarantee that all our girls are clean if that's what bothers you."_

_Blinking rapidly a couple of times, John snorted in surprise. "Eve?" Was this man out of his mind? He was offering him one of his most loyal goonies and that was so wrong that he couldn't even put his thoughts into words. _

_Sure, when he got the call he knew that the man was desperate enough to mark his phone number and offer him meeting, but what he never imagined was that he desperate enough to offer him a Diva as if it was the most natural thing in the world._

_In his mind the whole thing was just wrong; it was disgusting that the GM would suggest that to him that and yup, wicked as it was he was very interested… at least when he mentioned that last name._

_Not that he would let the older man know, he was going to show a bit of interest without sounding too eager. _

_"I don't know; this is kind of creepy. Don't you think that she could feel offended about you offering her around just to seal a deal with me?"_

_Flashing a big grin, John Laurinaitis leaned forward and placed his hands over the big oak desk that separated him from Cena. "You like that one, don't you? I knew it. No but look, I am the General Manager and I'm still in charge of talent relations of this company so what I say is what it goes, if you want Eve I'll get her for you. If she wants to keep her job, she'll do this little thing for the company or she is out."_

_"Sounds to me like this is not the first time you do this and if Eve has been passed around every time your back is against the wall, then no thanks."_

"_I can assure you that she has not been passed around."_

"_What about you, has she been warming your bed in order to be your Executive Assistant?"_

"_Not at all, I'm a happily married man. On the other hand, I heard you just got divorced and I bet your nights are very lonely. Eve can take care of that."_

_"Well I'm still not sure about this-" Yes, the offer was tempting but it was also… "This is creepy." Yes, it was definitely creepy and very low in a moral scale._

_But, at the same time he couldn't deny that the offer was very tempting because this was Eve and as wicked as it was, he kind of liked her._

_Sure, whatever kind of attraction he felt for her increased after that faithful kiss that put his friendship with Ryder at odds, but after that her mask came off and he started to see her for what she really was, a slut that would sleep her way to the top if it was what she needed to do…_

"_Why don't we do this; right now I can get you a room in the nearest hotel and I can make Eve go there. For the night you can do whatever you want with her; you can play Parcheesi, you can talk about wrestling, cars and the weather or you can fuck her brains out. What you do with her is up to you and by it I just want you to see my good faith in having a good working relationship with you…"_

Weird as that conversation turned out to be, at the end Cena ended up getting in the limo Laurinaitis got and making it into the hotel suite he booked for him. That has been a little over three hours ago and now she was there, walking right into the room as he watched her from his sitting place.

He still wasn't sure on why he agreed; but he kind of saw it as another revenge of sort. After all, if it hadn't been because he overheard her talking about it, this woman would have played him for a fool and he would have fallen for it.

She would have done with him as she did with Ryder and she would have done it without any kind of remorse so maybe it was time for someone to give her a taste of her own medicine… and that someone was going to be him.

True, it was something he never thought he would do, but it was what it was and he was going to break the mold that defined him to do something out of character…

"You are late." He said, his voice echoing through the room as she closed the door behind her back.

At his words, Eve turned to him and with a look in her face that spoke volumes of her take in the whole arrangement, she quirked her lips and sent him a cold glance. "I had things to do; I couldn't just drop everything I was doing just to come running to you."

John smiled, his bright blue eyes never leaving hers as she defiantly stared back at him. He didn't mind though and instead of focusing on the negative he decided to take a scrutinizing look at her appearances.

She looked stunning, he always thought that this new Eve looked too fake, but that didn't mean that she looked less striking. Her body was tight, her face was pretty and she had a set of legs that could drive a man with little resolution out of his mind. So yes she wasn't bad to look at and that night she wasn't disappointing.

That night her light brown hair was falling in soft waves down her back, her make-up was perfectly done and the black strapless dress she chose to wear for him embraced her curves perfectly.

But… other than her good looks he was also aware that the fact that she was there didn't mean that she was up to do whatever his wicked mind wanted her to do and he wondered if she even knew what Laurinaitis offered him.

That would be a total letdown, for the past three hours of his life he has been thinking about what to do with her and now that he had a pretty good idea of what he wanted, he didn't want things to end up in nothing. "You do know why you came here tonight, don't you?"

"Yes-" She said curtly, her green eyes blazing as she pushed the inside of her cheek with her tongue. "I came to do business so tell me what I have to do so we can get this over with."

Jon nodded, thinking that the last time they interacted one on one, she basically tried to throw herself at him, but that night she wasn't looking so… willing… not that it mattered…

"Good, since you are so eager to begin then why don't you start by taking off your clothes?"

Eve didn't even flinch at his words; apparently that was exactly what she has been waiting to be asked so reaching for her side she undid the zipper that held her dress glued to her body and then let it fall in a heap to her feet.

At the sight of the dress sliding down her body, John held his breath for a second and then tapped a finger to his lips. The pretty Diva was wearing a matching set of red and black lace bra and panties and the contrast they created on her skin was hypnotizing.

He particularly couldn't stop staring at the way the strapless bra seemed to be glued to her skin without falling off and before she could reach behind her back to take it off, he lifted a hand in the air to make her stop.

"Wait."

At his command, Eve looked up to him and pursed her lips. Just like Laurinaitis hadn't been pleased to offer him all the things he did before coming up with the Eve idea, the Diva didn't look pleased to have him ordering her around and blatantly staring at her.

But if it bothered her she didn't say anything to complain about it and John took the golden opportunity that silence was giving him to get up to his feet and walk close to her.

"Let me do that." He breathed out, his voice coming of as low and raspy as he invaded her personal space, getting close enough to reach behind her back and unclasp the hook of the small article of clothing.

He did that while watching her face, taking special notice that her eyes were fixed somewhere behind him and that even though she wasn't in the best situation to act so, the look she had in her face was of pure haughtiness.

That right there made him snort and once the bra was out of his way and thrown away, he allowed his finger to run down her spine until it traveled all the way down to the brim of her panties.

"What, are you too good to look at me now? Not so long ago you were trying to cling to me as if your life depended on it and now you can't tolerate to look at my face?" He said in an amused tone of voice and Eve arched an eyebrow while moving her eyes to his.

"Better?"

At her sarcastic question, John took two steps back and lowered his eyes to her newly exposed breast, nodding in approval as his hands itched to touch her. But he didn't touch her, at least not yet.

"Much, much better. But there's still a little something that bothers me. I mean don't get me wrong here but I don't know where you've been before coming here. For all I know you were doing _business_ with another one of the guys or maybe with one of the camera guys and you know, I don't want to share with you their germs so go get a shower."

As soon as his words were out, John watched as her jaw tensed and he felt more than satisfied by her reaction; he was sure riling her up by not going straight to the point like she probably thought he was going to do and he was loving it.

This was even better that whatever he thought it could be… and taking in consideration that she hadn't been in that room for more than fifteen minutes, things were going great. "As a matter of fact I think you should help me get a shower as well, I think I stink." He said, lifting his arms up in the air and taking a sniff before faking a face of disgust.

"You are loving this, aren't you?" Eve said and John nodded.

"Like you have no idea. Now, go get in the shower."

The bathroom was inside the master bedroom, John had checked everything about the room while he waited for Eve to arrive so he had no problem showing her the way. He told her where it was and when she petulantly started to walk that way he followed her, his eyes drinking on the sight of her hips swinging with each step she took.

Once in there and after he reminded her that she had to strip off her panties as well, Cena took off his shirt and tossed it aside, his eyes never leaving her exposed frame.

She was truly a sight to be seen, naked while her warm eyes shone in anger against his. That was exactly how he wanted her for now and he licked his lips as he appreciated her in all her glory. "Don't you know how to start a shower? Go ahead; I don't want to guide you all the way through."

Eve took a deep breath and turned around, twisting the knob so she could make the shower start running.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" She spat through clenched teeth and he almost, almost felt bad for her. But he wasn't going to be fooled, this woman was cold and calculating as she was beautiful and that she was acting like she was the poor victim was an act he wasn't going to swallow.

As he saw it, he wasn't forcing her to do anything; no one was forcing her… even though Laurinaitis probably told her that her job was in jeopardy, she could have said no. But she didn't and that meant that she walked into that room willingly and knowing full well what could be expected from her.

So unless she told him that she really didn't want anything to happen between them, he wasn't going to let her walk out that room without having her play by his rules.

"Me, I don't want to ruin my clothes so take them off." He said, pointing at his pants since his shirt and shoes were already off.

Eve complied, she walked to him and while looking straight into his eyes she disposed of his belt and threw it away. By the time she was unzipping his jeans he just had to look away from her eyes so he could focus them into what she was doing with her hands.

It was hypnotic, and feeling like he was living in a dream he watched her manicured fingers expertly working in the task of taking his jeans and then his boxers away. She did it without touching her hands to his flesh and especially not to the bulge she just let free.

Once she was done, John stepped into the shower and forced her to back away into the wall, place where he dangerously trapped her with his body.

"You can start now and please don't be rough. I have sensitive skin." He said with a smirk while reaching for the bottle of body wash and squeezing the liquid into her hand.

As he was expecting, Eve sent his way an icy cold glance but began to rub her hands to his chest, working in circular motions until she had him nicely soaped.

"You are good at this bathing people; have you been practicing much in your time off?" He asked teasingly, almost hoping for her to lift her face to his so he could look into the depths of her fiery eyes.

"This is not a big science." She responded without looking at him and the WWE wrestler reached down to her chin and lifted it up. When he did it, Eve rolled her eyes and looked up to the ceiling.

"Then you better do it good." After saying that, he grabbed her hands and lowered them to his stomach, waiting for her to repeat the same he did on his chest.

She did, and while her hands were on him, he took another step that brought him nearer to her, only stopping when he could feel her nipples brushing against his chest and his not so subtle erection touching the sensitive flesh of her lower stomach.

That right there made him have to bite hard on his lips and lowering his eyes even more he watched as she moved her hands to his sides.

Not minding his eyes on her, the younger woman kept rubbing his skin, going as low as his hips and then up to his back.

While she did that, John lifted both his hands and curled them around the shower faucet, his eyes refusing to leave the progress her hands were making and his lower body pressing a bit more into her.

Eve took that moment to drag her hands back to his chest and then further up and to his neck. There she quickly worked her fingers behind his ears, to the back of his neck and underneath his jaw. She did it while looking up to his face but conveniently evading his eyes, but if there was something John noticed was that her cheeks were slightly tinged a deep rosy red while she worked her hands on him.

He also noticed that her lips were slightly pouted and that she was no longer looking pissed as hell, in fact she seemed a hundred percent concentrated on what she was doing.

"You were dying to do this, weren't you? I bet Laurinaitis didn't have to beg so much."

Stopping so she could send him a dirty look, Eve squeezed more liquid soap into her hand and refused to answer, she just rubbed her hands together and began anew with her work, only that this time she went straight to the engorged member standing proudly against her stomach.

She took it almost with care, circling her palm around the base and then slowly going up to the head of it. First up, and then down… up, and then back down so she could squeeze it firmly.

John hissed, licking his lips as the feeling of her hands working on him sent a shiver down his spine.

Looking up to him and then brushing her thumb around the rim of nerves at the head of his manhood, Eve arched an eyebrow and puckered up her lips.

At the contact of her fingers against such a sensitive part of his anatomy, John sucked in a breath and then cleared his throat. By doing everything that she was doing with her hand, Eve completely took him by surprise because even though the situation between them was getting more intimate, he hasn't been expecting her to do that without him telling her so.

Not that he minded, in fact he liked it just fine, especially when she used the fingers of her other hand to grasp his balls.

Fixing all the intensity of his eyes on her and running the tip of his tongue along his lips, Cena lowered both his hands and poured into his hands a good amount of soap.

"Let me tell you something, just so you see that I know how to cooperate, I'm going to help you clean up as well." With that said, the Massachusetts' native pressed one hand to her breasts and weighted it, his thumb slowly running in circles around the hard peak as his eyes found hers.

To that Eve said nothing, she just allowed him to move his hand from one breast to the other while their eyes locked obscenely; and while that was happening her hand always remained down and stroking his erection.

Not tearing his eyes from hers, John mimicked her previous move of dragging his hand up to her neck, his fingers taking in the softness of her flesh and the warmness of her skin. But then, feeling more than motivated by her hand's continuous work, Cena's own hand moved down to her stomach and directly to the heat between her legs, using a lone long finger to part her slick folds so he could reach down into her secret bundle of nerves.

Finding it, the blue eyed man pressed his thumb to it and watched close for a reaction. But if she liked it she didn't say it, and if she didn't like it no protest was made about it; the only thing that he knew was that touching her like that while she touched him back was more than what he has ever expected.

Down between her legs, Eve was warm, that was the first thing he noticed upon laying his hand on her, that and that there was a wetness soaking her privates that nothing had to do with the water falling out of the shower.

"You like this don't you?" He breathed out as the tip of his finger brushed against her entrance, his voice carrying the undertones of the building desire that was consuming him inside out.

Shaking her head, Eve took in a deep breath and blinked a few times. "Don't flatter yourself, this is only business." The young woman rasped back and John thought he detected a small tremble in her voice. Not that it showed in her face, her features were stoic and she wasn't giving anything away.

"Is it?" He asked anyway, thinking that if Eve wanted to put the mask of being the Ice Cold Queen she wanted everyone to see, then he was going to tear it off her face… and he started by pushing his finger into her slit and going as deep as it could go.

Gasping, the brunette threw her head back and John took the opportunity to attack her throat, biting and sucking at her flesh until he was sure he was leaving a series of marks visible enough for everyone to see.

"Don't-" She mumbled, but her voice was lacking in conviction and John didn't even mind her, he just kept feasting off her flesh as his finger delved deep into her core.

By then, Eve's hand had long ago dropped away from his burning erection and was now resting over his hips, holding herself to him while he moved his head up and towards hers.

Through darkening eyes, Cena noticed that her own eyes were half closed, but when he leaned against her so he could brush his lips to hers she opened them up real nice and moved her head away.

John saw it happen as if in slow motion and taking hold of her chin he turned her face back to his. "No kissing." Eve said against his lips and he snorted.

"I'm the one calling things here…" After whispering that, he pressed his lips back to hers only to find that she was not cooperating, that her lips were like a steel barrier set so that he couldn't pass. That only made him grunt and stop the movement of his finger deep within her. "Come on, open your mouth, and kiss me."

Closing her eyes, Eve swallowed down hard and ever so slowly provided the gap that was needed for John to go right into the sweet cave hidden past her lips. That way and swirling his tongue around hers until they were melting together, he reassumed the sliding of his finger into her depths.

Kissing Eve… that was all it was at first, his tongue sweeping overs hers and nothing more; but with time and lots of persistence on his part, the younger woman started to kiss him back and John couldn't help but to smile into the kiss. Her mask was finally crumbling and he almost had her right where he wanted her.

But even though his moment was so close he could taste it, he waited a few more seconds, wanting to prolong the moment as long it could last. Then, taking his finger out of her, he pulled away from the kiss and looked at her.

She was looking flushed but composed, and even though her breathing seemed to be a bit labored she was looking more in control than he was. He didn't like that, at all; so carrying on with the part of his plan he has been waiting to execute since Laurinaitis first offered him Eve on a silver plate, the wrestler licked his lips and took three steps back.

He blatantly scanned the younger woman head to toe, his eyes taking on the way the water was falling down on her and sliding down her body. "That was good, really… but not quite good enough. If you really want me to be happy so you can keep your job, you really need to try harder than that."

At those words, Eve's eyes darkened and she looked at him.

"You will sign, he said you will."

Smiling, John remembered the contract he had to sign at the end of the night. It was basically a contract that said that he was happy with the way Laurinaitis conducted business and according to the GM, that contract was going straight to the Board of Directors.

"You think I will? If it depended on your performance I would say that I would think about it as there's nothing going on here that will make me want to save anyone's job. It's just… that you are not trying good enough and at this rate you and your boyfriend Laurinaitis will be unemployed first thing in the morning."

"You are an asshole. You like sitting on your high horse and all that crap, but at the end you turned out to be nothing but a piece of scum." Eve hissed angrily and John's lips curved into a confident grin.

It wasn't too often that he was called an asshole and to him it was amusing.

"Yeah anyway, going back to business; why don't you go down to your knees and show me how bad do you really want your job."

Now, if looks could kill, John was sure that he would have fallen dead under Eve's cold glance and for a moment he was sure that she was going to push pass him, gather her clothes and tell him to fuck off.

But for some mysterious reason that he couldn't quite comprehend, the woman just got down to her knees and pushed the corner of her lips with her tongue.

Down there Eve, presented a lovely image and John knew that the moment was going to be forever engraved into his skull. It was almost too good to be true, life coming in full circle around him so he could be there, standing and enjoying the moment.

"You know what to do so open that pretty mouth and do it,"

Closing her eyes, the former Diva's champion lifted a hand up in the air and grabbed him, bringing his manhood close to her face and then parting her lips to take him in.

The sensation was pure bliss; apparently Eve didn't want to waste any more time and she went straight to running her tongue along the protruding vein that ran from base to head before closing her lips around him, forcing a deep raspy moan to escape out of Punk's lips.

"That's it… that's so much better." He said, loving the combination of sucking and licking that she was applying on him.

It was maddening to a certain point; Eve's technique was really something else and he decided that he was going to milk the opportunity as long as he could.

She had a nice rhythm, her ministrations weren't too weak nor too harsh and what she couldn't fix into her mouth she was stroking with her hand.

By the way she was going, John couldn't help but to think that she was working with one purpose only, to make him cum as soon as possible and thus ending things early.

Now, John wasn't planning that to happen any time soon but he let her work animatedly on him anyway; after all he wasn't a kid anymore and at that stage of his life he knew how to control himself from things like little premature accidents happening.

So, watching her head bobble up and down, he reached for her hair and took a handful of it to brush it out of her face; he wanted full visibility for what he wanted to do and he wanted it in that moment.

"Do you know how gorgeous you look like that?" He asked, tilting his head and taking a better look at her.

But the words he said didn't make her look up to him and he took that opportunity to reach to the place he put his phone earlier than afternoon, way before she opened the door to find him waiting for her in the living room.

He has put it somewhere it wouldn't get wet and after a quick inspection to see that it was working perfectly, he turned it on and clicked right into his camera application.

That way and without letting her know, John took a picture of what she was doing, catching her eyed closed and with his erection sticking out of her mouth.

Yes, she looked gorgeous, it was almost enticing to see her like that… the feeling more than good.

Biting down on his lips he took a few more pictures and when she opened her eyes to see him holding his phone in one hand, she quickly got to her feet and blinked a couple of times.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing yet." After mumbling that, he put the iPhone back to its place and just like he did when they first walked into the shower, he backed Eve to the wall and without more preambles he grabbed her thigh, lifted it up to his hip and accommodated himself in such a way that the head of his erection was a push away from taking residence inside of her.

At the sudden movement, the pretty Diva clung to his shoulders and fixed her turbulent eyes to his.

She uttered no word, she just watched as he watched her, her lips parted and swollen and her heart beating against his.

This was the moment John has been really waiting for and his options were many; he could allow the most primitive side of him to escape and claim the damn woman right in the spot; he could turn his back on her and be content that he at least was able to get something out of her or he could take her back to the room and prolong the moment until early hours in the morning.

All the options were going to satisfy him one way or another, some more than others but such was life; but just because his erection was throbbing and already sliding into her, he went for a mix of all options…

"Take this." Groaning, John pushed all the way in, loving the way her inner muscles contracted at the sudden invasion.

Eve moaned, whether it was for surprise or for pleasure he didn't know, all that he knew was that the sound traveled all the way from his ears to his groin at that if it was possible he grew a little harder while buried deep inside of her.

"See, tonight you are all mine," He said as he moved his head to hers, watching the way she just threw her head back and taking notice of the love bites he left on her neck not so long ago.

Everywhere she would go those marks were going to follow her and he smirked at the thought of that. Would she think of him whenever she took a look in the mirror? Would she try to cover them up so no one would know the kind of things she did behind closed doors?

Whatever she decided to do, the fact was that those were his marks and that she wasn't going to forget about him any time soon.

Claiming her lips once again and glad that instead of protesting she kissed him back, John tilted his head to the side and kissed her long and deep, stealing the air out of her lungs and breathing it into his own.

Against his lips she moaned again and lifting her other thigh to his hips as well and supporting her full weight in his strong arms, John carried her out of the shower without sliding out of her and without breaking off the kiss.

That way he took her straight into the room and when he was near the bed he sat on top of it, bringing her down with him in a straddling position.

Her hands automatically locked to the back of his head and his went down to her ass, guiding her movements and bringing her even closer and deeper.

"Move, show me how you like it…" John breathed darkly against her lips and just like he asked her to do, Eve started to move at her own rhythm; she even went as far as initiating another kiss.

To John the moment felt divine, her body was molding against his in ways a lover's body only could and he kind of wished he would have taken his phone with him. Capturing the image of this woman not only accepting him but riding him silly in the most intimate of ways would definitely be priceless.

But it had to do with the ones he had; he was too far gone into the moment to stop what he was doing just to go to get his phone.

Breaking away from the kiss, John pressed his forehead to hers and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was her eyes shining and looking deep into his own and he was unable to look away. "Tell me how much you like this." He breathed out, watching closely as she shook her head no.

"I don't…"

If he would be another man he would take her answer personal, but he knew this new Eve was as stubborn as they came and that she wasn't going to easily admit that she was enjoying herself.

But he could see it in her eyes; she was probably liking this as much as he was, only that she would rather die a thousand deaths than to admit it out loud.

"Liar." He whispered, licking his lips as his eyes remained glued to hers. "Doesn't matter, I know… that you like it."

Going back to kissing her, Cena grabbed her hips and started to slam with more impetus into her, going almost all the way out and then back in. With the new rhythm, Eve kissed him with more fervor, almost with a passion hard to control as her fingernails dug into his scalp.

John loved it, this was the reaction he wanted to get out of her and by the way she was going things were going to culminate soon for her.

And they did, just as he started to kiss her with the same raw passion she was kissing him, her inner walls contracted around his erection and she was a goner.

It was quick; he drank into the moment almost in a trance. She just shivered, moaned into his mouth and he held her close to him, one of his hands moving to knead at the soft flesh of her behind as she soaked him with her sweet essence.

When she stopped trembling, he moved his hands up to her hips once again and concentrated on letting the building pressure forming in his groin to let go.

"I'm gonna cum… right inside of you." John panted and before Eve could protest or climb out of his lap, he held her in place until his seed exploded inside of her, marking her just like he said he was going to do.

Groaning and moaning, John held her to him and just when he started to come back to his senses, Eve hid her head into the crook of his neck and he breathed into her scent.

"This…" He said, liking the way their bodies were sticking together as he ran his hand up her spine. "This is what I call doing good business."

At the word business being tossed around, Eve seemed to go back to her senses as well and she climbed off of John. She was back to looking like the Eve that walked into the room with a long face and the he couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

She didn't say anything regarding the moment they just had and instead went to her purse and took out what seemed to be the contract. She threw it over the bed and uttering a 'sing it', she walked back into the bathroom to start the shower once again.

John shook his head and sighed, taking a passing glance at the contract before getting to his feet. Once up he cleaned himself with the bed sheets and silent as a shadow, he walked into the bathroom and took his clothes.

He dressed quickly, a shower for him would have to wait a bit longer and he would have to take his flight back home with the scent of her impregnated in his skin. He didn't mind, he liked the idea of having a little bit of her to go back home with so not caring about anything else but to go back to his life, he grabbed a pen and scribbled an 'I'll think about it, don't call me, I'll call you' across the contract…

That was how he walked out, leaving Eve back in the shower and the contract in the same place she threw it in.

…


	2. Chapter 2

When John arrived to the arena that night, the last thing he has been expecting was running into Eve before he could see anybody else, and right in the parking lot of all places.

In fact, when he got to the arena, the so called Executive Assistant wasn't anywhere near his mind and upon taking a glimpse of her he was actually surprised at how easily she had slipped from his mind.

Now, it wasn't like he has completely forgotten about her; after all what happened between them a little over two weeks ago wasn't something a man could completely forget and he wasn't going to lie, he has thought about it quite a lot. Especially when he would catch a glimpse of her walking around whatever arena they would be as if she owned the damn place.

But it was just that as of late he had his mind very much occupied with other matters and between one thing and the other, his mind just stopped swirling around that night.

So yeah, as soon as he climbed out of his car he has been a little taken aback by the sight of her all alone and looking for something in her rental. Her with her long brown hair flowing down her back in soft waves, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and the most petulant look ever.

Right in that moment, he had to admit that even though he didn't necessarily like the woman's new way of acting, on a physical level she looked like someone taken out of any man's wildest dream and that day she wasn't disappointing.

That night she was looking damn fine.

Watching her move around, John decided that she was also as cocky as she was pretty and that the problem with women like her was they knew they looked good and that made them feel like they were the last Coke at the dessert, attitude that he didn't like at all.

He liked his women down to earth and humble and Eve was exactly the opposite of that. Especially since she got her new 'job tittle'; ever since that day she started to act as if she was in another whole dimension that anybody else on the planet and to some extent he couldn't stand her. But at the same time and especially since their night, he was drawn to her in ways he couldn't understand and yes, because of that her attitude pissed him off.

But that night, what really bothered him about her was the way she acted as if he was just a tree planted right in the middle of the street. She didn't even spare him a glance and basically walked right by him with her head held up high and her designers sunglasses perfectly set to hide her eyes.

Now, it wasn't like he has been expecting the woman to go to him and salute him like a good friend she hadn't seen in a while, not at all. He was very much aware that what happened between them was like she said, pure business and nothing more. But since that time she was alone and there was no one around but him, he has been kind of expecting her to at least send him a dirty glance that would put him in his place.

He would have liked that, a dirty glance was better than indifference and a wicked part of him wanted to know that he wasn't the only one that remembered that night.

But she didn't do that, she didn't even acknowledge him and for reasons he couldn't quite understand, that made him feel a bit mad.

It was like this, he just didn't like being ignored and he was going to let her know that.

Getting hit by an idea, John let the moment go away without saying or doing anything; he just took his things out of his rental car's trunk and kept doing his business as usual. He went into the arena, found his personal locker room and started to get ready for the night. Once settled he showered, he put on his ring attire and after investigating a few things he wanted to know he started walking around.

As a rule, all the arenas around the country were the same. Not only structure wise but WWE wise and what he meant by that was that no matter what brand or in what State they would be performing for the night, each and every performer had a routine traced and if anyone who really paid attention wanted to find one of them, they just had to walk into the right place.

John always paid attention and that was how he knew that if he wanted to find Ryder he just had to walk into catering and that if he wanted to talk to Laurinaitis he had to go to the back of the arena and knock at the door that said executive; he also knew that Kofi would be at the common locker room and that Punk would be at the utility room stretching… but when it came to the Divas, he just had to go the make-up area and all of them would be there.

With no exception, at one point or another all of them parked their ass in that chair, if not to get some make-up then at least to get their hair did.

That's exactly the location where John headed to and once he spotted the one Diva he has been looking for, he rested his back against a wall and kept his distance. What he did next he did it without taking his eyes away from her, determined to see her reaction as soon as she received the picture he just sent her via his iPhone.

Was he being a jerk? But of course, he has never claimed to be one of the good guys, that was a tittle that people put on him without really knowing him and besides, he hadn't taken those pictures for nothing and other that stealing glances at them every once in a while they had to have a purpose. That's why he decided that this was the perfect opportunity to use them.

Keeping his clear blue eyes on her, he watched as she stood in front of one of the mirrors while the other Divas talked in excited voices about what they did on their days off. But not Eve, she was keeping to herself as always, doing her own make-up and probably thinking that she was too good to even talk to her fellow Divas like a civilized human being.

It wasn't until she was done that she decided to take a glance at her phone.

What followed made John grin devilish; Eve took her phone, pressed the screen a couple of times and then her eyes got as big as her face would let them be. It was almost comical and he took special joy on the way she slowly moved her head from right to left, almost as if she was expecting to see him walk to her anytime soon.

That has been all he intended to do, rile her up and make sure she would remember that night; but seeing Eve's lips form an angry pout while her eyes squinted to slits made him want for more; if she was mad then he wanted her to lock eyes with him and tell him off.

He wanted to feel her ire up close and personal as he has felt the heat of her passion that night not so long ago.

With that in mind, Cena lifted his phone and sent her a text that simply read 'Behind you, now.'

It only took a couple of seconds for her to receive the message and with her face transforming into a stoic mask, she grabbed her make-up bag and haughtily turned on her heels to walk to him.

Facing each other even at a distance, Eve sent him the dirty look he has been expecting earlier in the parking lot and unable to help it, he chuckled.

"What do you want?" She snapped in a dry angry tone and John tapped his fingers to his lips.

"Why, I just wanted to share that little memory with you. I know woman like you just love to have their picture taken so I don't know, I thought that you may want to add that to your collection. It's a great angle if you ask me; I really really like it."

Completely unamused, Eve's lips curved into a snarl and she folded her arms to her chest. "Just tell me what you want. I don't have all day to stand here for you."

Taking especial notice of her snarky attitude, John tilted his head to the side and looked up to the ceiling…

"You know, for someone whose job is hanging on a string that I'm holding, you sure have a pretty nasty attitude towards me. Maybe you should play nicer…"

"I did what I had to do to keep my job so that doesn't concern me; the contract issue is between you and Johnny, not me." Eve replied all knowingly.

"Well… I wouldn't count on that. Rumor has it that the Vince McMahon himself will be reviewing your dear Johnny's work ethics very soon and chances are that he will be fired. Now, if Big Johnny gets fired, guess who will go after him? Yeah, you and Otunga."

At his words, Eve said nothing; but by the way her eyes flickered he knew that she got the meaning of what he said; that he was still in control… hell, even Laurinaitis knew it and that was why he has been calling him nonstop and at all hours.

"Good, I see that we understand each other a bit better now. Anyway, whatever plans you had tonight, cancel them because I'm taking you for the night."

Lowering her eyes and pursing her lips, Eve took in a deep breath and shook her head.

"Is that a no?" He asked in a snort. "Well okay, then good luck for next week and oh, before I forget it, good luck explaining yourself to the Board Of Directors when I send them a picture of the lovely Eve Torres with a cock sticking out of her mouth."

At his words, Eve looked up and sent him a glance that could freeze the devil right in the spot. Wicked as it was he loved it and trying to suppress the grin that wanted to break on his face, he pushed at the corner of his lip with his tongue.

"Or better yet, the picture could accidently be sent to every WWE performer via twitter… and then to the dirstheets; no one will know it was me so imagine that."

"You really must be proud of yourself, aren't you? Well, if you were man enough you wouldn't have to blackmail anyone into sleeping with you." Eve said through clenched teeth and placing his hand over his chest, John feigned being hurt by her words. "And it's not funny; it's actually disgusting and…"

"Oh come on, it can't be so disgusting if you loved every bit of it." John said with a roll of his eyes as he took a step closer to her; he even went as far as to place his hand to her hip. "If it would have been so disgusting, you wouldn't have even done it and you definitely wouldn't have enjoyed it."

"I didn't enjoy it." She hissed, placing her hand to his and trying to push it away.

But John was stronger and more persistent and instead of moving his hand away what he did was pull her even closer to him, close enough so his nose could get hit by the alluring scent of her perfume and definitely close enough so her hands ended up resting against his chest to guard some distance.

"Really? That's not exactly what I remember. In fact, what I remember is you trembling in my arms trying to control yourself from screaming my name out loud."

Smirking and lowering his hands to the back of her pants, he squeezed her ass through her jeans and she immediately pushed herself away from him.

Then, looking around to make sure no one saw them, Eve blinked a couple of times and then faced him. "This is going to be the last time, okay. After tonight you'll leave alone."

Shrugging, John licked his lips and smiled. "I don't know, maybe… it all depends on you." With that said, he arched an eyebrow and walked away from her.

He didn't know if that would be their last time; but he was going to make sure to make the best out of it. Wrong or right, he was going to have Eve all to himself that night once again and this time he had a goal in mind, he was going to make her admit that she liked it and then he was going to make it a night she would never forget.

XxXxXx

Walking with his hands hidden into the pockets of his jacket and his face partially hidden underneath the cap that would accompany him everywhere he would go, the man known as John Cena through the WWE Universe shook his head from side to side and snorted.

"What the fuck do you think are you doing, John?" He asked to himself out loud as he brought his left hand up, running the palm of it down his face while his lips started to crack into a mischievous grin.

He knew he must look kind of creepy and that he was giving away by the look on his face that he was up to something; but if truth had to be told, he just couldn't help it and he could only take comfort in the fact that at such late hour, there was no one around to see him.

Chuckling and shaking his head, the Massachusetts native blew out a breath as he tried to appeal to his conscience by coming up with a good reasonable explanation that could justify what he was about to do; but after a few seconds of thinking he came up with none.

All he could think of was that he was pretty fucked in the head and that yes, he was going to carry on with his plan for the night.

Was it sick? Yes. Was it wrong? Fuck yeah it was; but even if by putting on a balance the pros and the cons and realizing that the cons weighted more, he was determined to do it.

"Blackmailing for sex…" Ah, but it wasn't all about sex, at least in his mind it wasn't. Wicked as it was, it was all about him wanting to prove Eve a lesson she would never forget and the sex was just a medium to get there.

So deep into his own thoughts he has been that when he reached the back exit door of the arena he was actually surprised by how quickly he got there. It seemed like a second ago the moment he had texted Eve, telling her that he was going ahead to get the car ready so that she better get her ass out there too.

He remembered that a minute after she texted him back and that the only word she used was 'jerk'; he laughed at that, getting up to his feet so he could start the journey of getting out to the parking lot.

Now, after their little chat earlier that night, John went on with his business and it wasn't until the show ended that he started to muse about what to do and where to go. Then, after thinking about it and making up his mind he waited a while longer, giving everyone a chance to leave the arena so that there wouldn't be anyone left behind that could see the rare sight of John Cena and Eve leaving together.

The night was chilly, it was close to being one in the morning and judging by the cold breeze, he assumed it was going to rain soon. For that reason he hurried his steps, got to his car, hopped in, closed the door and turned on the engine.

Now it was up to her to show up and he made up his mind that if she took longer than ten minutes to get there, he was going to text her back with a new picture. That would make her hurry up and it would definitely rile her up.

Grinning and pushing his back against the driver's seat, John decided that he liked her riled up because one, he has noticed that she was always trying to look composed and he wanted her to lose all her composure with him and two, because she looked better when she was riled up and he wanted to see her like that. Cheeks flushed, lips pursed, eyes blazing…

Ah, the beauty of it, for some weird reason, making her fire up was his new guilty pleasure.

Besides, angry sex was good too and he would take that over the woman just laying motionless underneath him with his legs spread and her eyes fixed in the ceiling.

Nooo, he didn't want that, he wanted her to feel like he was feeling and in his mind people were at their best then they were feeling something so strong as anger. Strong emotions lead to passion and that's where he wanted to take Eve, to a night full of passion that would leave her craving for more.

Narrowing his eyes and the corner of his lips curving into a dark smile, John decided that he was going to send her another picture anyways just to see what she would do.

Would she text him back with a fuck off? Would she call him menacing him or would she just hurry up to him?

"Let's see what you do, Eve." He mumbled under his breath as he lifted his hips off the seat as a way to take his phone out of his back pocket; but as he started to do that, he took a look through the rearview mirror and there she was, making her way to his car.

Despite his plan being ruined, Cena smirked; watching her hips swinging with each step and her long hair being swirled by the breeze. He also noticed that she changed the casual outfit she had earlier on and that she was now in a tiny little navy blue dress that was leaving very little to his imagination.

Nodding in appreciating, he decided that a cold bitch she may be, but there was no denying that she was truly an image.

Also, as she approached he couldn't help but to notice that she knew exactly what car he was into, meaning that she was paying attention to him earlier that day.

"Gotcha there." He said while keeping his eyes on her and as she got closer and closer he reached into his pocket and took out his phone anyway. By the time she opened the door he was determined to keep the night going until the sun would rise.

"Let's get going, I want to be done with this already." She hissed angrily as soon as she closed the door.

"You want to get it on already, uh?" Cena replied amusingly as he licked his lips, knowing full well that by blatantly checking her out like he was doing she was going to complain. That's why he did it in a way that she would notice. "Is that why you changed into that little dress, thinking that I would want to rip it off and fuck you right here?" After saying that he went a bit further and he touched the dress, feeling its texture with his fingertips as it rested over her hip.

Tilting her head towards him and arching an eyebrow, Eve sent him an icy cold stare and John could read in her eyes that she wanted to slap his hand away. But she didn't do it; she just allowed him to run his fingers from her hip to her inner tight without doing or saying something about it.

"I changed into this dress because I'm supposed to be going out, don't flatter yourself."

At those words John chuckled and took his hand away from her so he could run it along his jaw. "Going out? Hmm, well, I hope you showered before changing into that. Did you?"

"I did;" She replied through clenched teeth as she moved her eyes away from his. "Can we just get out of this parking? I don't want to be seen here with you."

Letting that one pass without him making a snarky comment, John clicked his tongue to his cheek and after putting the car in drive he left the parking lot.

For a while he drove in silence, once again thinking on what the fuck he was doing. He didn't need to be doing this…

If he had a bit of rationality in him, he would turn around and leave Eve back at the arena and for a moment he played with the idea of doing just that… but while half of his brain mused about that, the other one was telling him that he should go on with it because deep inside, that was what she wanted.

That part of his brain knew because the woman wasn't putting any kind of resistance against him and back to the night they already had, she had gone along with him just fine. She kissed him and moved along with him in total abandon just like she was going to do that night.

Taking his eyes off the road, John looked at her and licked his lips. She was staring off the window, one hand up in the air so that the back of her fingers could rest on her lips while the other hand was resting peacefully to her side.

As he watched her, he decided that if he wanted to carry on with this, he needed to get into the mood so that there would be no chance that he could change his mind before he could even start with her.

With that in mind, he moved his eyes back to the road ahead of him and grabbed the steering wheel with his left hand while with the other one he went ahead and grabbed hers.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed how she looked up to him and when he pulled at her hand so he could rest it over the front part of his jeans he smirked.

"Alright, since you were so eager to get going, why don't you start right here?" Moving his hand away from hers so that she could do whatever she wanted to do, John took a quick glance at her and saw that she was looking back at him, her eyes shining, her lips slightly parted and her tongue peeking through her full lips.

That look she was giving him right there could be a sign that she was really eager to get going, but because John knew better he could swear on anything that she was staring at him in a mix of disbelief and disdain.

He loved it, wicked as it was he loved it. "What? Earlier on you called me a jerk so now I want you to jerk me off."

"This is ridiculous."

"It is what it is, now go ahead and don't be shy. It's not like I'm asking you for a lap dance… at least not yet."

Probably thinking that being jerked off was the only thing that he wanted for the night and that once she was done he was going to let her go, the WWE Diva started to move the palm of her hand against him until she found the part of his anatomy he wanted to be treated.

Liking the sensation but wishing she would do more than rubbing his still flaccid manhood through the thick fabric of his jeans, John smiled, keeping his eyes on the road as Eve worked on the task of stirring him into life.

Thankfully, after a while of the same, the woman took the initiative of unbuckling his belt and then she moved to her side and started to unbutton and unzip him as well. Then, once that was done she skillfully inserted her hand down into his jeans and began once again to rub her hand against him.

Only that this time she did it through the much thinner fabric of his boxers and thus finally starting to provoke a reaction out of him.

Little by little, he started to grow under her expert ministrations and in less than three stokes, he was half erect. "That's so much better." He said looking down to what her hand was doing and then lifting his eyes back to the road. "Much better-"

It was late so the road was barely lit and he couldn't spot anyone walking by for the ten minutes he has been driving there and for a second, he played with the idea of stopping the car and focus all her attention on the woman besides him.

This could be his entrée, a little taste of what was to come and he wanted to enjoy it at its full capacity. With that thought in mind, he slowed down and once again looked down to her hand, watching as her fingers were wrapped around his still covered erection, her hand sliding up and down in swift motions that were making her numerous bracelets cling against one another.

It was hypnotic watching her doing that and he really, really wanted to pull over. Blinking, he looked up to her face and made up his mind. He knew what he wanted, it was something to do with her lips on his cock and he wanted that now.

"Come here." He said in a raspy tone and Eve immediately took off her seatbelt, sprung forward and straddled him, settling firmly on top of him as her lips twisted petulantly.

At that little act, John snorted because truth be told he hadn't expected her to do that. Sure, he should have known she was going to do something like that because the first thing she let him know when she got into the car was that in her mind, the quicker he was done with her the quicker she was going to be free… ha, the poor fool.

Grinning at the thought of this only being the beginning of their night, John fixed his darkening blue irises into her warm green orbs and tilted his head to the side. "See, I wasn't wrong when I said you wanted to get it on with me pronto. Alright, go ahead." With that said, he pulled over to the side of the road and then placed his hands on her hips to pull her even closer.

"I want to be done with this." Eve said looking down on him, her jaw set and her eyes fixed on his face. "The sooner, the better."

Nodding and fighting hard against the urge of smirking, John ran his tongue over his bottom lip and sighed. "Alright, then let's get it on." With that said, he took his cap, threw it to the backseat and then he moved his head to the side so he could captured her lips with his.

Congratulating himself for making Eve jump him even if it was because she wanted to start and finish as soon as it was possible, John lifted one hand and with it he grabbed the back of her head to hold her in place.

But she didn't need to be held, she didn't seem to have minded the intrusion and when their lips touched she even parted her lips for him, granting him unlimited access into the sweet cave of her mouth.

Now, even though this hadn't been exactly what he had planned, Cena couldn't deny that the new turn of events was very interesting and that it felt great to be kissing Eve like that; to have her respond to him by swirling her tongue against his, to feel her body pressing even more to his as his other wandering hand began to make a journey through her naked back.

Yes, things were indeed very interesting and her choice of clothing was making things even better, because with that dress he had the liberty of sneaking his hands underneath it so he could feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips.

Feeling heated up, he grabbed her face with both hands and pulled her away, his eyes fixing on hers. "You wanted this, admit that you've been wanting this since you saw me earlier today."

"No-" Shaking her head, Eve leaned forward and kissed his jaw, tracing a path back to his lips so John would have no choice but to go back into kissing her.

"Liar." He mumbled into the kiss, loving the contradiction of her acts against that of her words.

He knew she wanted it, it was impossible that she would be so willing to jump his bones and kiss him like she was doing if she didn't want it or liked it.

Maybe it was that she was fighting a hard battle against brain and sensation and she would rather die than to admit that it was her choice to be there in that moment. But it was okay… because before the night was over she was going to admit it… she was going to say that yes she liked it and that was going to be the beginning of her ruin, because in that moment she was going to realize that she wanted more.

It would come as a shock to her that she, the great and perfect Eve could lose all her calm with the likes of him and he was going to love every minute of it.

Carried away in the moment, John circled her waist with his arm and pushed against her, unaware that by doing so he was pushing her against the steering wheel and that as a result she would end up pressing the honk with her back.

But that was what happened and the loud sound of if made them both jump startled.

"What?" Eve gasped under her breath as she quickly pulled away from him; then she lifted a hand to her temples and brushing her fingers against her flesh she blinked a couple of times.

To John she seemed a bit disoriented and he chuckled, realizing that this was the first sign of Eve losing her composure. She had a 'what the fuck' expression all over her face and he could see her questioning her own acts.

'What are you doing, Eve?' He could almost hear her mind asking her and he grinned.

Licking his lips and feeling more than satisfied, he reached into his boxers and freed himself of all bondage that kept him prisoner; then he pushed the driver's seat as far as he could make it go and pulled her to him, pushing his hips up so his erection could grind against her groin.

He wasn't going to give her a chance to recuperate and he knew that the movement he just made was giving her a good feeling of his arousal; so… by sneaking his hands down her dress, he pulled even closer to him, wanting that she would feel more.

"So where were we?" He asked in a low breath while moving his face to hers. Once close enough, he tilted his head and kissed her hard, his hands pulling her dress up to her waist so that he could be sitting on top of him in only her fancy underwear.

Now, he couldn't see because his eyes were closed into the kiss, but what he was feeling was amazing. Eve was tentatively kissing him back, her sex was pressing hard against his arousal and he wanted nothing more than to rip her underwear to pieces so he could have her right on the spot.

But, wanting to play with her buttons, he pulled away from the kiss and breathed out. "We better stop this or we'll never make it to my hotel room."

Now, he just said that because he wanted to see what she would do; he could bet on anything that she was going to do everything in her power so they wouldn't go to his room. Meaning that he was pretty sure that she would rather encourage him to fuck her in the middle of the road than spending the night with him.

Ah, but little did she know that he was going to do both, he was going to fuck her right there, right now and then he was going to take her to his room.

Like he has been expecting, a second after he said those words, Eve undulated her hips against him and hummed. The sound of it made John's erection throb in anticipation and he bit hard on his lips.

"Let's do it here." she said going straight to the point and he almost smiled. But he didn't smiled, the way she was moving against him and the sight of her tongue peeking between her lips as she looked at him with the full intensity of her warm eyes was really making his mind run straight into the gutter and he had to rest his head against the seat.

"Damn woman…" He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes, taking notice that her own eyes were sparkling and that her lips were swollen and inviting. She was stunning… no matter what was inside of her she was stunning and he wanted her.

With that thought in mind he kissed her again, the union of their lips and tongues little by little becoming something heated and intense that was leaving them both breathless.

Having her responding to him like that was really something else and as he kept kissing her, his hands were moving all over her body while she alternated between burying her fingers in his hair and then sliding her hands to his shoulder.

It was while they kissed that John had a moment of lack of control and before he could get a clear mind he was pushing her silk panties to the side so that his hard member could slide right into her core.

He went in with no problem, her inner walls receiving him even though the rest of her body tensed.

Grunting against her lips, John grabbed her by the waist and without letting the kiss end he started to move her up and down, her heat making him burn all over.

She was just divine; the feeling of her body melting into his, her core receiving him as he slammed into her and her nails almost digging into his back was enough to make him feel out of his senses…

But… he needed all his senses so moving his lips away from hers, the former WWE Champion lifted her away from him and put her back to her seat.

"What…?" She started to ask but before she could finish, she closed her mouth and blinked a few times.

John watched her do that out of the corner of his eyes and with a full grin on his lips he cleared his throat, put his still hard manhood back into his boxers and after fixing his seat, he started the engine. "Buckle up; we still have to make it to the hotel and like you said, the sooner we get there the better."

"That's not what I said." Eve responded through clenched teeth as she fixed her underwear and her dress.

"It wasn't?" He asked in a amusement as he took a look at her.

She was back at staring out the window and he grinned, because the expression she had now in her face was of complete puzzlement and he loved it…

XxXxXxXxX

Yes, poor Eve… or is it? Lol, hope you are enjoying so far


	3. Chapter 3

Sucking into his mouth his bottom lip, the multiple WWE CHampion known as John Cena blinked his clear blue colored eyes a couple of times as he slowly shook his head from side to side.

While standing there, feet set firmly on the ground and arms folded up to his chest, he was trying very hard not to smirk and as a way to prevent his lips from cracking up he hummed loudly.

"Wow… I don't know. There are so many options to choose from that I can't make up my mind. Let's see-" Humming once again and acting as if he was taking a close inspection to the menu overboard, Cena lifted a hand to his face and using his fingertips he tapped his lips. "I don't know, what do you think Eve; sugar, glazed, boston kreme, double chocolate…?"

Tilting his head to the side, John took a look at the woman who was standing by his side and upon settling his eyes on her he ended up smirking.

He just couldn't help it, at the sight of her he basically broke 'keyfabe' and to be completely honest he didn't care.

It was just that she seemed mortified, standing with her hand partially hiding her face and her posture screaming silently that she wanted to be anywhere but there.

It was just too good.

"Chocolate?" He asked out loud, the corner of his lips curving maliciously as she sent him a look that could have frozen the devil himself. "I'll tell you what," He said, turning back to the cashier. "Give me a dozen; half double chocolate for her and the other half make them assorted, I don't know… give me whatever you feel like it."

With that said, he paid for his order and as his purchase was being packed he turned to Eve, grinning.

"Did you really have to stop here? I told you I didn't want to be seen with you in public." The brunette hissed under her breath while taking a look around.

By the look in her face, she was probably feeling paranoid that in the deserted locale they were in that moment, one of the other nonexistent costumers could take a picture of her in her little escapade and send it to one of the many wrestling news sites invading the internet.

"Are you kidding me? A Donkin Donuts that's open so late? Of course we had to make a stop here."

Closing her fist and pressing it against her lips, the Diva sent him another one of her icy-cold stares and then she turned her back on him, taking a few steps that took her almost to the door.

At that gesture, John's grin widened; making a stop to buy donuts was something he hadn't been planning, but as soon as he spotted the place he knew he had to pull over. Not for the donuts, but just to irk Eve a little bit.

Besides the location was perfect and very convenient for them; not that his lovely companion knew because she seemed to be focused in the fact that he made her get out of the car so she could accompany him to a 24/7 Donkin Donuts.

At first she didn't want to go with him, saying that there could be someone in there that could recognize them and that the last thing she wanted was for a picture of the two of them going around the internet. But after he reminded her that a picture of them buying donuts hitting the dirt sheets was far better than one of her sucking him off, she had no other option but to agree and going out with him. Now they were there, Eve pissed as hell and John feeling a weird sense of satisfaction by seeing her like that.

He was also feeling satisfaction in the fact that her back was to him because that way he was getting a nice view of the way her little dress hugged and accentuated her curves so beautifully; especially her small little waist and of course, that nice round and perfect ass that he knew felt so good beneath his hands.

Focusing his eyes in that part of her anatomy, John licked his lips and breathed in. From his vantage point he would say she was either wearing a thong or nothing at all, but after their little misadventure back in the car he knew better; he knew that she was wearing a very soft and nice to the touch set of silk panties that amazingly enough were not marking any lines beneath her dress.

It was amazing and it looked very nice.

Moving his eyes all over her body and nodding in appreciation, he decided that yes… from the outside the woman was perfect and whatever her attitude, it was secondary to that ass.

Clicking his tongue to his cheek and snorting at the way his mind was already working, John walked to her, lifted a hand and placed it over her hip. "What's the matter, are you mad?"

"Don't touch me." Eve said, her tone low enough so he could be the only one to hear it; and as she said that she grabbed his hand and pushed it away from her.

Yes, she was mad. He didn't have to look at her face to know it because he could actually feel it. Her anger irradiated out of her body in huge waves and that right there made John lick his lips in anticipation.

In his mind it was endearing to get her like that so breathing into the exotic scent of her perfume, he helped himself to place his hand back on her hip; only that this time he pulled her closer to him, so close that now the ass he has been spying a minute ago was pressing hard against his crotch.

"Don't-" She began to say, but when she tried to brush him away once again he circled her waist with his arm and trapped her hand with his other free hand.

"Shhh, relax… no one is looking." At the way he spoke in a low breath against her she tensed; John could feel her body going rigid and he smirked. "But back to what I was saying; there's no need to be mad here, I mean I bought you some donuts."

"I don't want donuts," She spat with venom in her voice but without pushing him away. "As a matter of fact you shouldn't be eating them either; I mean I don't know if somebody told you this already, but as of late carbohydrates are proving to be no friends of yours and you should evade them at all costs."

Snorting and not letting the jab affect him in any kind of way, John leaned his face closer to her ear and puffed out a breath. He knew what she was doing, she wanted to be mean and act as if she despised his guts but in his mind she was failing miserably.

"Why, have you been checking me out, Eve? Sounds like it to me."

"Ha, you wish. I was just offering a free advice; follow it and one day you'll thank me for it." She said with a shrug and John tightened his hold on her, his fingers moving in lazy circles around her hip bone and then up to her waist

"Yeah… well anyway, I can eat whatever I want right now without worrying about putting on weight because trust me, I'm going to have a hell of a work out all night long. I'll burn calories like never before and I'll even help you burn some of yours. So you know, go ahead and help yourself to your share of donuts… or if you still prefer your fat-free goodies then go ahead and eat this." He whispered in her ear while thrusting his hips forward, making the bulge in his pants press against her ass.

Groaning and pulling away from him harshly, Eve turned around and snarled her lips. "You are such a jerk."

"I know, but back in the car you didn't seem to have a problem jumping on this jerk so whatever." With that said, he walked to the counter, grabbed his donuts and started to walk out of the store.

It was getting late and the time to mess around was over; it was now time for business.

Eve followed him, with all her so called difficult attitude she followed him and when they were outside she quickened her steps and made it to the car before he did; but when John kept walking pass the car and crossed the street he noticed that she was not following him anymore and he turned around, walking backwards while holding his donuts.

"Didn't you want to get to the hotel? Come on, I don't want to waste another minute."

With her eyes widening in realization and shaking her head no, Eve folded her arms to her chest and pursed her lips. "No, no way I'm going in there."

At her words John rolled his eyes and turned around. He knew she wasn't going to like the place but what other option did he have? The only nice hotel that was in the area was probably full of WWE employees and he knew that going there with Eve wouldn't be good. So, when he was driving by and saw that motel at the side of the road he decided that was going to be it.

It couldn't be that bad, he has seen and slept in worse places and at least this one looked decent from the outside.

Not minding that Eve was still by the car, Cena went in and paid for a room in the second floor; once that was done and while he moved away from the reception desk he picked his phone and called her.

"Get your ass here." He said as soon as she picked up.

"No. I'm not going in there, I told you this already." She said petulantly and even though he couldn't see her, he could imagine the face she was making in his mind.

"Alright, then we'll go to the Hilton and we'll ask for a room next to the biggest loud moth in the roster, Kelly Kelly. Hmm, I wonder if she will recognize your moaning as I fuck you against the wall to her room and how long will it take her to tell everybody about your whorish ways."

With that said, he hung up the phone and walked out into the night air.

As he has been expecting, the first thing he saw upon walking out was that an annoyed Eve Torres was crossing the street towards the motel and he took a moment to drink on her image; but before she could look up and see him staring he hurried up the stairs and found the door to their room.

Opening the door and turning on the lights, he gave the room a quick inspection; one bed, apparently clean, a small bathroom and the best part of all, a mirrored wall facing the bed.

That was almost as tacky as a mirror in the ceiling but he couldn't lie, his overloaded sexual male brain liked it… in fact he was planning on abusing that little treat in a few minutes.

Yup, he definitely was going to…

Using his tongue to moisten his lips, the famous wrestler chuckled and placed the box of donuts over the night stand.

"Ugh, I can't believe this." Eve said upon entering and through the mirror in the wall he saw her making a face as she walked in. "This place is horrible and disgusting… just like you." After saying that, she threw the door close and twisted her lips in a grimace. "Is that bed even clean?"

John snorted at her little act, it was just… that she was trying so hard to come off as if she hated everything that was going on and in his mind she was just… failing.

Shaking his head and kicking off his sneakers and his socks, he walked towards her and when they were face to face, he arched an eyebrow.

"You think I'm disgusting?" He asked because really, when she was kissing him and letting him fuck her back in the car, that wasn't the impression he was getting from her.

"Yes." She said, folding her arms up to her chest and looking up to him defiantly. "I think you are a disgusting jerk."

"Okaaay! And was it disgusting when I fucked you back in the car? I mean I don't know if you are aware of this, but you were the one jumping on me."

"That and everything that happened between us was strictly business; but if you really want to know, I 'jumped' on you just to get rid of you. You are ridiculous if you think that I could take pleasure on having sex with the likes of you."

Tilting his head and looking down into her blazing green eyes, John pushed his bottom lip with his tongue and then sighed. It was okay that she talked to him like that; actually he kind of liked her playing difficult with him because that way, the moment she admitted that she liked the things he would be doing to her would taste sweeter.

Besides, her defiance towards him was restricted only to her words, because when the time came for them to act, she didn't seem to have a problem with him. None at all.

"That's alright, this is only business for me too, I'll fuck you professionally until I get off all over you. Now turn around." He commanded in a low whisper and it took a full minute of them staring into each other's eyes for Eve to finally move.

"I can't believe you are making me do this."

Once her back was to him, John took that final step that would make them press together and pushing into her, he pinned her against the door. "And I haven't done anything yet, I'm just getting started. Oh but tonight I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll have trouble walking for the next few days and that's not all, the thing is that you are going to love every second of it."

Eve said nothing to that, she was now mute and John breathed into the silence, his hand lowering to her inner tight and slowing moving up under her dress.

"Now let's see what we have here-" He breathed out, his face leaning closer into her so he could brush his lips against the sensitive skin below her ear.

"So is this how the so almighty John Cena gets all his women?" She asked, her voice calm and secure as his fingers traced imaginary patterns that would take them little by little closer to her sex. "You should be ashamed."

Snorting and ignoring her comments, John dragged his lips a bit lower down her neck and nibbled at her flesh. He did it slowly, his teeth lightly pulling at her skin and his tongue darting out in occasions so he could trace a warm path back to her ear and then forward beneath her jaw.

As he went on with that, he slid his other hand to her flat stomach to hold her in place while the other one kept teasing her, tracing the outline of her underwear, caressing her inner thighs with the lightest of touches and then backing away as far as he could to begin the process anew.

Now… she definitely didn't seem disgusted by what he was doing and even though she wasn't acting ecstatic either, John was able to detect a few details that could indicate that maybe… just maybe she was liking what he was doing a bit too much.

For instance, with the hand he had in her stomach he could tell that she would hold her breath every time his fingers gave the impression that they were going to break underneath her panties to touch her properly and as he kissed and nibbled her exposed throat, she even angled her head to the other side so he could get unlimited access to do as he pleased.

Besides, she stopped any attempt of talking…

Of course, that didn't necessarily meant anything but it was okay. He was just getting started and the night was still young.

Pulling his head away from her so he could see what he was about to do, John moved both hands underneath her dress and pulled the fabric up until it rolled against her hips. Like that, he was having an exclusive look at how nice her ass looked pressed against his groin and he had to bite his lips to keep himself from hissing at the contact.

For a little while he put all his attention on that sight; pushing his already hardening member against her, rolling the edges of her underwear so he could expose her ass cheeks, grinding her to him…

Through all that, Eve remained unusually quiet and basically unmoving so wanting to see her reactions but without giving up his position, he pulled away from her and made her walk towards the bed. Once there, he got a bit close to the mirror and placing himself behind her once again, he rested his cheek against her head and took a look at their reflection through the mirror.

"Look at that." He whispered when he noticed that her eyes were casted down and her lips pursed. "Look at me…"

Blinking a few times and then looking up, Eve locked eyes with him through the mirror and then she arched an eyebrow; she did it almost angrily and snorting but wanting to appease her, the former WWE champion moved his right hand from her hip and lower between her legs.

The change in her with that new touch was minimal; she just tilted her head up and blinked one more time. But that didn't make him desist; oh nooo… he still went ahead and curved his hand to her sex, adding a firm but gentle pressure as his fingers started to move against her.

Ah, but even though her face was looking stoic and disinterested, John could feel underneath the palm of his hand that the crotch of her underwear was damp and yeah, when his forefinger slipped beneath her panties so he could touch and delve between her folds, he corroborated that there was indeed a liquid warm proof corroborating his suspicion that she was secretly enjoying the moment.

Smiling a satisfied smile while his darkening eyes moved down to the lower part of her body, he breathed out slowly, loving the way a second finger looked moving below her silk panties; one rubbing and going in slow circles around the small bundle of sensitive nerves that she kept hidden and the other one pushing lightly against her opening.

"Why don't you spread those legs a bit more for me?" He asked huskily and without waiting for her to do it, he pushed his finger up into the wet opening of her sex.

At that, Eve let out a little gasp and her stormy eyes lowered too, watching as John worked his finger in and then almost out only to repeat himself in an excruciatingly slow rhythm.

"You like how that looks, don't you?" He knew it because her cheeks were profusely flushed, her breathing was a bit labored and most importantly, because as he delved deep into her she went ahead and helped herself into throwing her head back against the crook of his neck; pressing her cheek to his.

She didn't respond though, not that she needed to… watching her face trying to maintain all composure but failing to do so was more than any response she could mumble incoherently and if it was possible, he grew even harder by watching her like that.

"Of course you like it, look at you…"

Straightening her head, Eve looked into his eyes and pursed her lips; in her mind that was probably a way to let him know what she wasn't really into the moment and she even opened her mouth to say something to him; but when he pulled his finger out of her and started to rub the two digits against her clit, whatever she was going to say was lost into the moment and instead she moaned softly.

Enjoying her reaction even more than he would have imagined but wanting to move on, John took his hand out of her panties and pulled at her dress right above her head; once that was done he grabbed her by the waist and ever so slowly he slid both his hands up her ribcage until he ended up cupping her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra.

With his hands there he touched freely, pinching at her hard nipples, kneading at her flesh, weighting her in his palm and ultimately unclasping and tossing the bra away so he could explore her without any barrier whatsoever.

It felt more than nice to touch her like that, adding to that the visual effects the mirror was providing and the moment was more than perfect; the unreachable and haughty Eve naked but for her panties and her high heels and he standing behind her, hands massaging and pinching the fair skin of her breast as her lips parted for her to breathe.

But that wasn't enough and as good as exploring her body really felt to him, he couldn't overlook the fact that his erection has painfully imprisoned inside his pants and that it was throbbing and begging for any kind of attention. So with that in mind, he dropped his hands from her and taking a step back he started to work in the task of taking his clothes off.

He did it quickly, throwing his shirt over his shoulder, kicking his pants away and then sliding his boxers down his legs so his flushed erection could finally stand proudly against his stomach.

Ready and more than willing to go on, John walked forward and pressed himself back to her. It was only for a moment though because upon feeling his hard manhood nestling without the boundaries of his clothes against her ass, Eve started to turn around to face him.

But before she could do it, the older man shook his head no and grabbed her hips so she would stay in place. "Stay like that." He rasped out while taking a few steps back but dragging her with him.

What happened next happened almost in a blur; he took off her panties, he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulling her to him he made her sit over his lap with her back to him while she remained facing the mirror.

Once settled, he spread her legs as far as they would go and lifted her up a bit by the waist, that way when the tip of his erection was brushing against her entrance, all he had to do was letting her fall back down so that his entire length could bury deep pass the very essence of her womanhood.

"Fuck-"

At the sound of those words hitting her ear, Eve closed her eyes and pushing her head back, she bit hard on her lips and all ten of her manicured finger-nails dug into his thighs. John barely noticed that; he was too busy getting lost in the sensation of having her tight inner walls sucking him in and for the first few seconds his mind couldn't grasp on anything else.

Sure, he has been deep inside of her before, but this new angle was providing him the freedom of going all the way in while giving him a chance to look at their joining thorough the mirror in front of them.

And what could he say, he was a very visual creature and what he was seeing was enough to cloud his mind and send it straight into the gutter.

"Damn you, woman…" He groaned, closing his eyes for a second to regain a bit of his composure. During that second, he buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply before pulling his face back over her shoulder.

Even if he would lose his cool, he wanted to see and he wanted to see everything.

Keeping his hold on her waist, John started to thrust his hips forward, his eyes refusing to leave the image of his girth impaling the woman sitting over him… he was entranced.

In a few occasions he would even go all the way out just to see himself going back in; first the flushed crown of his erection breaking pass her walls and then his entire length sliding back home until his balls would hit her ass.

And Eve… every now and then he would steal glances up her face and what he would see was enough to make him lose a bit of his regaining sanity. Her eyes were wild, her cheeks were tinged with red and she was breathing hard through her mouth. She wasn't making any noise that would join his sporadic low groans but he could see in her face and in the way she was biting insistently at her lips that it wasn't because her body didn't want to.

It was because she was keeping everything inside of her.

Sliding one hand a bit lower, John occupied his thumb with her clit; pressing against it, drawing circles around it and then making his forefinger join so they could flicker it around.

"Tell me how much you like this," He mumbled in a ragged breath against her face; his eyes taking in the image of the way her hips jerked forward with his touch. "I want to hear you, I want you to tell me."

At that, Eve said nothing other than to breathe out loud, but her hands were supporting her entire body by resting on top of his thighs and for a slight second he felt her squeeze him, her eyes closing shut while his fingers kept manipulating the most sensitive part of her anatomy.

Yes… there was no doubt in his mind that she liked it, but apparently her stubbornness was making her refrain from admitting it to him and he understood that; but what she didn't know was that he could surpass her in the stubborn department any given day and that when he wanted something, he didn't rest until he got it.

That was the reason why he suddenly pulled completely out of her and then forced her up to her feet. "Let's change this a little bit; lie down."

Grunting, the Colorado native rolled her eyes and after kicking her heels away she climbed over the bed, laying down just like he told her to do. "Just be done with this quickly so I can leave, I can't stay here all night long."

Smirking and observing her for a moment, John mused about how nice it would be to take a picture of her right in that moment; naked… looking up to him with her warm wild eyes while laying down with her hair loose aver the blankets and one of her feet placed over the mattress in a way that he the promise of her sex was almost in full view.

Yeah, that would be a nice moment to capture and for a second he wondered what would her reaction be if he went ahead and took the picture…

Shaking his head and at such ridiculous thoughts, he reached down for her legs and then he effortlessly dragged her across the mattress until her knees were bent at the edge of the bed. "Well that depends on you, sweetheart."

With that being said, he pulled her legs apart, lowered himself into a crouching position over the floor and then dragged her even more into him. Once she was close enough, he leaned his face forward and placed his lips to her inner thigh.

"Everything depends on you…" After mumbling that, little by little he began to move his lips higher up her flesh until his nose was almost brushing against her sex, the strong sense of her arousal invading all his senses like never before and making his erection twitch in a call for attention.

"What do you think you are doing?" Eve said in a broken whisper, her hand pressing against his forehead as if she was going to push him away.

"Is that a legit question?" Breathing into her and ignoring the needs of his body for a little while, he slowly puffed out through his mouth the breath he just took and decided that he wanted to administer the same attention to her other thigh; so with that in mind he moved his head slowly to the other side.

Ah, but in the process of doing so his lips brushed her lower lips and at that he felt rather than heard how she sucked in a breath.

He liked that right there so choosing to skip the teasing in favor of making her lose her cool right in that moment; he tilted his head to the side and pulled her legs even farther apart.

Being so close he couldn't help but to have a perfect view of her in all her glory; she was perfect and wanting to have an intimate taste of her, he made his tongue dart forward and he licked his way from her slit and all the way up to her clit.

Unable to hold it, Eve moaned and he took that as an encouragement to go even farther; licking, sucking and closing his lips against her burning flesh as she slowly started to give in into the moment.

"No, don't do… that." She gasped, but instead of pushing him away, her hips darted forward and John refused to pull away.

From time to time she would emit a series of low moans that seemed to be torn right from the most secret part of her being and even though she was trying to keep them away, most of them escaped her lips.

"That's it…" He whispered darkly against her. "Let me know how much you like this… show me."

Refusing to speak, Eve moved her hands to the top of his head and buried her fingers into his short hair; keeping him close and working. And while she did that, her back arched off the mattress and she let out the most sensuous groan ever.

That right there made John smile and sensing that she was very close to agreeing to whatever he would say, he pulled away and making sure that his breathing and the timbre of his voice would be felt intimately against her, he spoke.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Looking up to take a glance at her, John took notice on the way she lifted a hand to her face and placed it against her lips. "Tell me, Eve… do you want me to keep eating you real nice?"

After saying that, he kissed his way up to her stomach and then back to her inner thigh, getting dangerously close to her core but then drawing away.

"Because if you want me to I could always stop; is that what you want?"

Shaking her head and dragging her hand up to her eyes, the WWE Diva gave in. "No…"

Closing his eyes and breathing in, John smiled a more than satisfied smile. "No what? No as in I don't want you to keep doing that or no as in I don't want you to stop?"

For a moment she didn't respond and he thought that he pushed it too far; but then leaned his face into her to nibble at her lower lips with his teeth and she moaned brokenly.

"I don't… know, God, just don't stop." She admitted, finally, and as a treat for saying that, John went ahead and lifting her leg up, he started feasting off her flesh.

The taste of her mingled with a hint of him was divine, and adding to that the way she was so far gone into his ministration and yes, it was an extraordinary moment.

Her moans started to come more often, her hips kept moving forward, her fingers were pulling softly at his hair and then she would add pressure into his head so he could go deeper and stronger.

Then in a matter of nothing she cried something in Spanish that sounded like music to his ears and he flickered his tongue around her clit one more time; that was it for her and with his mouth pressing into her she let go.

Proud than not only she admitted her need for him but also because he made her reach the apex of her passion, John held her hips in place and took all she had to give gladly. He even pushed his tongue deep into her while listening to her emitting a low growl that made his own arousal throb.

After that first taste of her essence, John pulled away, climbed on top of her and before she could completely ride down from her climax, he pushed himself back into her contracting entrance and started moving within her.

He growled, loving the liquid warm sensation that received him when he went back inside of her this time and liking as well how she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. He complied, resting against her chest, thrusting in and out as his body melted against hers.

"So… good, you feel so fucking good." He groaned before clumsily searching for her lips so he could kiss her long and deep.

It was all good, this time there were no games to play and no hidden agendas to pursue other than to consummate the passion that was burning him inside out and that was exactly what he was doing, trying to relieve the tightness in his balls.

And his relieve came soon enough; with Eve pushing her hips off the mattress with every single thrust he would make, he felt the tension building inside of him peaking up and when he knew he was almost there he pulled away and hovering over her he reached for his erection, gave it a couple of strokes and that was it. With his vision blurring out he groaned out loud and then he was spilling his hot seed all over her stomach.

Closing his eyes and feeling Eve brushing his hand away so she herself could give him the final few strokes, Cena puffed out a breath and then opened his eyes back again.

Upon opening them, the first thing he did was look down to what Eve was doing with her hand and while watching he licked his lips, little by little feeling his limbs failing him until he had no choice than to roll to his back and close his eyes.

"Fuck…" He said with a smirk; that right there has been quite an experience of its own and as a result he was exhausted. He was going to say something like that to her but before he could even open his mouth he felt her sitting up and trying to get out of the bed.

Acting quickly, he reached for her waist and dragged her back in place. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I have to go." She replied and humming, he wrapped his arm to her waist and refused to let her go.

"Not yet… I'll call you a taxi; just give me a second here."

Relaxing into his hold, Eve breathed out. "I have to clean up… I'm a mess…"

"Yeah, just give me a minute here and I'll get you something to clean up." He said closing his eyes and pulling her to him, her naked back molding to his chest as he started to drift off.

He just needed a minute or two and that was it…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling slightly disoriented and blinking his eyes open, John Cena stirred. As he did so, he emitted a low growl of discomfort that felt like it was torn out of the back of his throat while he slowly started to crawl out of the tranquil state of sleep he has been submerged until a second ago.

Waking up was gradual, first he opened his blue colored eyes to a slit and then his brain started to function… a collage of images that seemed too unreal to be true dancing inside his head.

The only thing was that… they weren't unreal; the images invading his mind were actually little bits of memories of something that was very real.

"Fuck." He rasped out of the blue when he realized that his entire right arm was tingling, the nagging sensation running all the way from his shoulder and right to the tip of his fingers. It was annoying and bothersome and when he tried to flex his fingers, the discomfort only grew stronger.

Groaning and closing his eyes, the former WWE Champion breathed in, little by little realizing that his arm was trapped under a body that wasn't his own and thus the reason the limb fell asleep on him.

"Great-" He complained groggily to himself but he left the arm where it was and waited for the feeling to fade away on its own.

Now, he had woken up a bit disoriented but by now he was more up to date with what was going on and without having to take a look at her, he knew that the body that has been laying over his arm was Eve's. He didn't need to look at her to know it, he could recognize the soft aroma of her perfume all over the room and he could definitely feel her warm frame pressing against him. What he didn't understand and what momentarily took him aback was the fact that she was still there.

Frowning and opening his still sleepy eyes, John was greeted by the sight of the back of her head a few inches lower from his lips, her soft brown hair spilling everywhere.

She was sleeping, that much he could tell and he wondered how the fuck did they end up sleeping together. Sure, he remembered with great detail what happened in that room between them the previous night but wasn't he supposed to either drive her to her own hotel or call a taxi to get her out of there?

Yeah, that has been the plan; wasn't it?

Not that he could complain much, tingling arm and all it felt nice to wake up to a naked Eve basically in his arms and for a few prolonged minutes all he did was lay there, breathing into her scent while his fingers drew lazy circles around her hip bone.

Being there like that, with her should feel weird and he knew it, after all the nature of whatever was going on between them was more fucked up than anything he has ever been involved in.

Theirs wasn't a fling born of attraction, they didn't like each other and if it wasn't because Laurinaitis threw the Diva his way, they wouldn't be having any kind of interaction whatsoever.

But things happened… as wicked as it was they meet in the flesh that first time and now there was some kind of magnetic force pulling them together. At least that's how he felt and judging by the way she would always react to his touches and his kisses, he could say that she felt it too.

True, maybe she wouldn't admit it freely, but he didn't think that she would still be there if it wasn't because she felt it.

Breathing out, the wrestler moved his hand from her hip and dragged it down to her thigh before slowly pulling her even closer against him.

Her body easily gave in and in a matter of nothing he had had her glued to him, her back perfectly molding to his torso and her ass pressing against his groin. She was so close now that if he decided to, he could upturn her ass to him a little more and all it would take him to take residence inside of her would be a hard push.

It would be easy, with this new level proximity he was semi hard already and that's all he needed.

Through all that, Eve didn't even stir and feeling more awake than ever, Cena breathed into her scent and mumbled under his breath. "Hey, wake up."

Nothing… the only movement he could detect from her was her soft breathing and nothing more. He could do anything- anything and she wouldn't find out until he was already in her, moving within her and searching for release.

He kind of wanted to do it, he wanted to see her reaction of waking up with his cock buried deep inside of her and besides, wasn't this the last time he was going to indulge into her? If it was going to be that way, then he needed to make the best of it.

Still undecided but feeling kind of restless, he put his hand was on the move again; it slid up her hip, down the curve of her waist and along her ribcage. His touch was soft but secure and when his fingers found themselves venturing into the valley of her breast, he took his time feeling her around.

Her flesh was succulent, of that there was no doubt and for a second he played with the idea of turning her around so he could touch her with his lips instead of with his hands; but he didn't do that and enjoying the soft texture of her skin, he just slid his hand back to her hip and sucked into his mouth his lower lip.

"Eve…" He called softly, but when there was no response he just pushed his hips against her.

By now he was as hard as he was going to get and feeling overcome with a desire that was hard to control, he lowered himself a little bit, accommodating himself in a way that his erection was nestled between her warm folds.

The position was a bit inconvenient but not hard to conquer, so lifting her left leg slightly, he slowly gave that ultimate push until he slowly started to slide right in.

Now, he could have done it in one single thrust, but he wanted to take his time and with the calm of those who live in no hurry, the face of the WWE slowly settled in, inch by inch until his entire length was buried deep into her sex.

Hissing and closing his eyes, John throbbed inside of her and at that she did stir… well, actually not only did she stir but she mumbled something under her breath and tried to pull away from him.

She almost drew all the way out but grabbing her to him and preventing her from going anywhere, John pushed into her once again and opened his eyes.

At the invasion, John could feel the woman's entire body tensing so he pressed his lips to the sensitive spot below her ear. "Shhh." He mumbled, curling the palm of his hand over her hip.

Humming, Eve relaxed against him and she even pressed her ass even more to him. But that was the only thing she did and if it wasn't because he could feel how her breathing started to pick up a little bit, he would say that she just went back to sleep.

In their previous encounter, that would have bothered him a lot, but right in that moment he just smiled and dragged his lips up; the tip of his tongue peeking out so he could draw an imaginary line to her jaw.

Without saying anything, John began to thrust into her, his rhythm painfully slow. He would push in, and then retreat until he was almost out; then he would go all the way in, and then back out.

"John… I have to go." Eve hissed under her breath, but despite her words there was no conviction in her voice so the superstar didn't stop.

"I'll let you go, in a few minutes… maybe less."

And maybe less was right because he really liked this angle of taking her and he could see himself letting go very soon. She felt tighter like this, his erection strangling into her warm passage as his hand took back the task of touching her all over.

In response, Eve threw her head against him and pushed her ass to him so he could go deeper into her. John took the opportunity to grab her leg up and picking up his rhythm, he buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Kiss me, I want you to kiss me." He commanded in a low dark tone and tilting her face to him, Eve pressed her lips to his.

It was a bit tricky to kiss in that position but they managed, both their tongues searching each other so they could meet and dance.

Kissing and pumping into her, Cena could feel his blood ringing in his ears and without even bothering to work Eve up so she could also reach her edge, he groaned and with one hard thrust he exploded inside of her.

"Oh fuck- fuck" He mumbled against her lips as his hips darted forward, his manhood throbbing and spilling his hot load into her passage while his fingers dug into the hollow of her waist.

Taking all he had to give, the WWE Diva pushed hard against him and when there was nothing left in him, John groaned and pulled out.

Breathless, satiated and with his lips curving into a grin, John lay on his back and closed his eyes. "Shit. I think I like this thingy of cumming inside of you; you like it too, I can tell."

Once that was said, he opened his eyes once again so he could take a look at the woman at his side. She wasn't sending him the dirty look he has been expecting, she was just humming and looking at him.

But then, without responding, she rolled out of bed and arching an eyebrow she reached for the shirt he has been wearing and wiped his essence from between her legs. "There, maybe you'll like it better now."

"Hey… couldn't you have used something else?" That was the only shirt he had in that room and now he was going to walk shirtless across the street to get another one from his bags in rental car.

"I need to take a shower." She said in a disinterested tone, eyeing him down before turning around to walk into the bathroom.

For his part, John watched her go, admiring the sight of her naked body from behind. Once the door was closed he averted his eyes and stared to the ceiling.

Eve… what the hell was going on between them?

Before he could form a thought out of what was going on, he heard a phone beeping and recognizing the ringtone as the one he had on his mobile, he looked at the night stand to see his iPhone 4 resting there.

It sounded as his alarm so he didn't rush to get it, but then instinct told him to check it out and moving his eyes back to the bathroom, he squinted his eyes. From his place on the bed he could hear the shower running and he looked back at the phone, his mind nagging him about something he couldn't quite get.

"Eve, why do I have the feeling…." He started to say, sitting up and reaching for his phone.

In a matter of two seconds he realized he hadn't blocked it and going straight to his pictures, he saw that all the pictures he had taken of Eve going down on him that time at the hotel were gone. They had just been erased and he had a pretty good idea of who the culprit was.

"You little bitch." He snorted; she must have done it while he was asleep. "Oh, but I will get you for this, just wait and see…" But the thing was, if she had time to go through his pictures while he was out, then why did she decide to stay there in the room with him?

She hated him, right? Then why didn't she go when she could?

Shaking his head and pursing his lips, John put the phone back to where it was and then lay back down. For a few minutes he just remained there, his mind running and his eyes glued to an undefined spot on the ceiling.

At least that was until Eve got out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and picking her dress from where it lay on the floor. From then on his eyes rested on her and when she was passing by the bed he sat up and grabbed for her hand to pull her to him.

"Come here." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Cena, I just showered and I really need to go now."

Ignoring her annoyed tone, John pulled her even closer and when she was near enough he got up from the bed and kissed her. For all her words, Eve immediately kissed him back. She even rested one of her hands against his chest and angled her face so that he could deepen the kiss.

Thrilled with her response and wondering how would she react by what he was going to tell her, John wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Breaths mingling, tongues melting against one another and her hand moving to the back of his head, he bit lightly on her bottom lip and she moaned softly.

But then he pulled away from her lips and with a smile on his face, he tilted his head while keeping his eyes on her green ones. "Oh, and just so you know, deleting the pictures was a waste of your precious time because I have many copies of them and who knows, maybe a video too…" Lies… but she didn't have to know…

Groaning and pushing him away, Eve snarled her lips and sent him a look that could kill. "Ugh, you are such a…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I am everything you say I am but damn, just admit that you love when I'm giving it to you!" He yelled while she groaned in frustration.

"You are disgusting."

Laughing, John thought that she looked stunning while pissed off and it was in that moment that he knew that this was not going to be their last time… not if he had a say in the whole thing. Maybe she didn't know it now but this was only the beginning… of that he was going to make sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me forever to update, but I had a couple of rough months with my pregnancy and after that a new baby to take care of so writing just seemed impossible for me. But I'm here, rusty with my writing but managing, lol. Hopefully I'll get to finish this one and a few other stories before I get back to work.

XxXxXx

"John… wait."

At the sound of that velvety voice purring his name in that enticing way she had of speaking, John Cena felt his arousal thickening to its fullest beneath his wrestling jeans and taking in a deep breath, he cussed.

"Fuck it, Eve… do you see what you do to me?" He mumbled darkly against her lips as he slid his hands down underneath her dress so he could squeeze her body to his. "I can't walk out like this so now you'll have to take care of me."

Putting emphasis in that last word, the blue eyed man accommodated himself between her legs and crushed his trapped erection to her groin, grinding against her heat until he was aching with need. By that point he was as hard as he was going to get and wanting to keep things progressing, he moved his lips to hers so he could go back to kissing her.

Shaking her head away from his lips but without pushing him away, the Diva bit hard on her lips and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to take care of that, do it yourself if you want to."

Cena snorted, his fingers kneading everywhere they could while having a good feel of the soft flesh of her ass through the thin fabric of her panties. "Of course you will; and not only that, but you will love doing it."

"You wish." She said, her tone sounding to his ears a bit amused and he wondered if she was in a playful mood. That would be a first for him so he didn't really know; after all, apart from annoyed she didn't really act in any other way with him.

If that was the case he could say that he liked this new her, there were a lot of possibilities in her change of attitude and he wanted to explore that side a bit more. "Wanna bet?"

With that said, he lowered his head and traced with his tongue a warm path that slowly lead his mouth all the way from her shoulder to the vulnerable spot in her neck where her pulse was beating unsteadily. Once there, he pulled at her skin with his teeth and sucked it into his mouth.

As he molested her flesh with his tongue and teeth, the Denver native threw her head back to give him more room to work, humming low in her throat while John smiled in satisfaction. "Don't do that, I have to go to work and I don't want to do it covered in your saliva, it's gross." She purred as one of her hand was placed on his forearm.

Eve… it was amazing how she was still so full of contradictions; whenever they meet, her words would tell him to back off while her body pulled him closer. It was just… confusing. Not that it mattered to him, not if she always ended in the same place, his arms.

"Do you really want me to stop? And here I was thinking that you were enjoying yourself." He said teasingly against her flesh.

"No, you are the only one enjoying yourself and like I told you, if you want to take care of that thing in your pants, you'll have to take matters into your own hands."

"And where's the fun in that? Unless you want to see me get off; is that it, you want to see me touching myself?" It wouldn't be the first time he would do it, getting off with her in her mind that was… the only difference would be her presence…

Snorting and moving her hands to his hips to hold him in place, Eve spoke. "Don't be ridiculous, Cena."

"Well you came here for something and I doubt it was to talk about the weather" He said and instead of waiting for her to respond, he moved his lips back to hers and pushing his tongue into her mouth, he started to kiss her anew.

As he knew she would, Eve responded at once to his kiss, her tongue meeting his halfway while he lifted her off the floor to place her over the sink…

Now, a little over two weeks has passed by since their last encounter and it seemed that time has left them both eager. That last time hadn't been much; it was their first meeting after that time at motel and in that occasion they just happened to run into each other at the Hilton they were staying.

It has been something unexpected; he was making his way back to his room with a box of pizza in his hand when he saw her getting out of the elevator, alone. A look into her green eyes was all it took so he could discretely make her sneak with him to the emergency stairs, place where they engaged in a very heavy make out session that made them pull apart only so they could breathe.

Unfortunately for him, things didn't go pass that; they kissed with raw passion, they touched as if it was the first time and then, as soon as it started it was over. Unfulfilled, they each went their separate ways, Eve probably confused out of her mind and John having a mix of feelings. In one hand he walked out frustrated and horny as hell and on the other hand he felt satisfied to known that whether she knew it or not, Eve was really into him.

He didn't have to blackmail her with pictures that no longer existed to get her there a no words were needed; no… a deep glance was all it took to convince her.

It was just like it happened that night, he was walking around the arena, trying to find a place to warm up before the show started when he saw her walking out of the GM's office.

She was looking gorgeous as ever but that night it was even more than that, she was talking on her phone with someone and she was laughing at something they were talking. John didn't know what it was nor did he care, but there was something about the way her carefree laugh echoed all over the corridors while her eyes sparkled that really got him and he knew that he had to have her that night.

He didn't care that Laurinatis would probably want her by his side, he didn't care that he had a match and hadn't warmed up yet and he didn't care that as soon as she caught his eye she looked away and tried to act as if she didn't see him… no, the only thing that he cared was that he wanted her, right there.

He wanted to think that the feeling was mutual because only five minutes after he texted her to meet him in a secluded corner of the arena where he knew there was a bathroom they could use, she walked in and as soon as the door was closed they were kissing.

"No, I'm serious… wait…" Eve mumbled weakly after pulling away from his kiss. Her voice came out in a broken gasp that he didn't even mind. "John, not here- I didn't even came for this…"

At her low tone and obvious lack of resolution, the former champion pulled his face three inches away from hers so he could take a look at her. She was looking at him through big emerald orbs that were filled with lust, thing that was hard for him to overlook.

"Then where?" He asked in a breath, getting near once again to kiss her full in her mouth. "I want you now and I can't just fucking grab my keys and take you out of here."

"Then I guess you'll have to wait."

Wait… even though he didn't want to wait, the fact that she was implying that she would give him what he wanted later on sounded very appealing. Was she planning on sneaking away once again to go out with him?

That wasn't a bad idea, but why settle for one of two if he could have both? He could have her right in that bathroom and he could take her with him after the show was done.

He was traveling in his tour bus and what better way to spend his night than getting lost in the sweet enchantments of Eve.

True, before his encounter with the brunette he has been planning on succumbing into yet another sleepless night of watching lame movies, but now that he had a better option, he wasn't going to let it go.

He could already see it, there were a few things he wanted to do to her and all of them involved lots of skin to skin contact.

Chuckling, John blinked his eyes slowly and pursed his lips. "Eve… I don't know if you know this but I'm a very impatient man and I don't like waiting." After saying that, he lifted her ass a bit from the sink and slid her panties down her legs. "Meaning, I want you now and I'm not going to wait."

As he said that, what he did he did it slowly, taking his time for two reasons, to see if she would stop him and because he wanted to have a good feel of her long toned legs under his fingers. It was just that with the little dresses she liked wearing around, he has noticed that part of her anatomy in more than one occasion but as of yet he hadn't taken his time to enjoy them.

That night he did, running his fingers down her thighs, making a stop to caress the soft skin behind her knees and then taking his time with her calves. His inspection was more than satisfactory, her skin was soft and silky to the touch and by the time he reached her designer's shoes, he took them out one by one so he could take a peek at her delicate pedicured feet.

"You are perfect." Once he slid her underwear all the way out, he put the little article of clothing in her cleavage and then he smirked mischievously. "There, that way you will keep them safe and clean to put them later on."

"John, you are not listening to me. I just came here because Mr. Laurinaitis wants to know if you talked to Mr. McMahon about his job." Eve said rolling her eyes as John grabbed her hips to pull her to him. At the motion, her bare groin contacted his erection through his pants and he hissed.

Even through them, the man could feel her liquid heat grinding against him and his erection throbbed at the promise of her warmness.

He would be damned to hell, but he wanted her really bad and as long as he could sense that she shared the same desire, he wasn't going to give up on this. Who cared about Mr. Laurinaitis or McMahon or if the later fired the other one. All he really cared for was to satiate his need for Eve…

"I don't want to talk about that and I have a feeling that you don't either; so tell me, do you want this or not?" He breathed out, reaching down between their bodies so that he could free his erection from its bondage.

Taking in a deep breath, Eve finally spoke. "Someone could walk in." She mumbled, pressing her forehead against his as her hands slid to his shoulder and then to the nape of his neck.

"I locked the door," He replied once he managed to liberate his manhood so it could spring free against her sex.

The liberation of his erection was a relief on its own and he puffed out a breath, watching through clouded eyes the way he was now brushing against her secret spot, skin to skin.

"John… I don't think this…"

Cutting her off by pressing his lips to hers, Cena kissed her quiet and kissing him back, she pressed her hands against the back of his head. For a few prolonged seconds that was all they did, kiss passionately as the tip of his erection rubbed insistently against her entrance.

It was almost there, a push away from breaking in.

The feeling was divine, her sex was damp and burning with desire and he had to use all his willpower not to give that single push that would make him settle deep within her.

"Do you want me to fuck you right here, right now?" John asked in a growl as his hands slid to her breasts, touching her over her dress at will as she breathed heavily against his lips.

At the question, Eve just nodded, giving up on all pretense of saying otherwise.

"Tell me, I want to hear you."

"I want you…." She breathed out.

With that said, John pushed hard into her and with a low groan he took residence inside of her. "Ohhh fuck…"

She was just as he remembered, tight, warm, wet… her body was like an addiction he got hooked up on and couldn't kick away. Good thing that she seemed as hooked up as he was and as he started to move into her, she wrapped her legs to his hips and forced him to go deeper.

"I'm going to take you with me tonight," He said in a low whisper to her ear. "So you better start thinking of excuses to leave here early."

"I can't go with you all night…" She panted, her hold on him getting tighter as he kept thrusting into her.

At her response his eyes darkened and he smirked. He liked that she didn't blurted out a no and while he took joy in that little moment, he remembered that their last time he kept her with him until early hours of the morning.

He wasn't going to take less than that.

Humming and searching for his lips, Eve started to kiss Cena with abandon, her tongue trespassing into his mouth so it could fuse hotly against his own; swirling around it and coaxing him into kissing her back.

At the way she was kissing him, John pulled her even closer, thrusting into her until he was impaled all the way to the base of his cock. The sensation was out of the world and guided by pure lust, he picked up a rhythm that she seemed to like.

He knew because her hand tightened around the flesh of his neck and she stopped kissing him, she just kept her lips pressed to him while breathing out a series of low moans that indicated her upcoming release.

Watching her like that put John almost in a frenzy and wanting to see her come undone in his arms before he could finish himself, he slid his hand down to her heated center and with two fingers, he started to draw random patterns around her clit.

That seemed to do the trick because clutching hard to him, Eve inner walls contracted around his erection and in a matter of nothing, she threw her head back and moaned huskily.

For a while he just watched her without diminishing his pace and breathing hard through his nose, John felt his release approaching. Now, knowing that it would be inconvenient to let go inside of her, he pulled out and effortlessly placed her back to the floor.

"I want you to blow me." He said, kissing the corner of her lips before urging her down to her knees.

Eve complied easily, she lowered herself and when her face was at a level with his rock-hard cock, she grabbed it by the base and ran her tongue all the way to the flushed crown.

Once up she slid the hard member into her mouth and began to suction.

"That's it…" He moaned, his darkening blue eyes drinking on the image in front of him and his hands going to slid into her hair. "Don't stop."

She didn't stop, she kept going and when he felt his balls tightening and his blood ringing in his ears, he mumbled something about wanting to be sucked harder and the brunette added movement to her hand, jerking him off while continuing to blow him hard and steady.

That did it for John and closing his eyes and groaning, he felt himself explode into her mouth, the first spurts of his warm essence hitting her tongue before he felt her trying to pull away.

"Oh no, no, no…don't you fucking stop." He grumbled, grabbing her head in place for a while until she finished him off, sucking all he had to give before finally retreating away.

Now, climaxing in her mouth made his release way more intense than what he has been expecting and what happened next he saw it happen in a blur, Eve went to the sink to spit out his cum and then she turned around to push him a bit harshly. "You didn't warn me."

"Of course I did," He chuckled when he was more into his senses. "At least I think I did,"

"No you didn't." She said before rinsing her mouth with water from the sink. "Ugh,"

Not minding her obvious annoyance, John grabbed her from behind and made her straighten up against him. She had her panties in her hand and the cleavage of her dress was pulled all the way down so that her exposing bra was showing to his viewing pleasure.

"Come on," He said, sliding his hands up so he could run a finger through the edge of her bra before accommodating her dress back in place. "If you are going to get mad because of that, I can assure you that by tomorrow you'll be pissed as hell with me."

"I'm not your whore, Cena, so stop making plans in your mind."

Smiling without amusement as he looked at her fiery eyes through the mirror, John tilted his head to the left. "Plans… I'll tell you about a plan. In a matter of weeks, your dear boss Mr. Laurinaitis is going to be without a job. It's going to happen whether I put on a good word on him with the big boss or not, thing that I'm not going to do of course, and once he's out, you'll be out too. Now trust me, nobody back there likes you, I can guarantee that so no one is going to be sad about seeing you go. But… if certain handsome face of the company named John fucking Cena decides to use his influences, he is definitely going to be able to keep you around. Sure, you'll go back to being just a Diva but at least that's something, isn't it?"

Arching an eyebrow, Eve lifted her face. "Are you still blackmailing me for sex? John…"

"Noooo-" I'm just letting you know, that I can play nice if you can play nice. Come on, it will be worth your while."

"Worthy how? After this little performance I don't think you'll be up to do whatever is it that you want to. I'll be amazed if you can even go out there and wrestle a good match." Eve said with a shrug and John couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

"Oh, is that a challenge or did you just said it to wound my male ego?"

"Neither," She said rolling her eyes before pulling away from him to put on her panties.

John observed her, dressing himself up as well while the corner of his lips curved into a smirk. Even when her lips were pursed, that she hadn't left the room was a good indicator that he didn't completely messed up by the comment he threw about securing her job if she went with him and he was glad.

God, what was he thinking? That has been almost a desperate way to reach to her but as it seemed, things were not completely lost.

"I'll tell you what, meet me after the show is over and I'll show you what this old man can do." With that said, he leaned into her and kissed her, his tongue sneaking into her mouth and tasting himself on her for a few seconds before pulling back. "Just don't go complaining when you wake up tomorrow all spent and aching all over."

At that, Eve laughed a raspy laugh and Eve was entranced watching her. "I wouldn't count on it if I was you."

"I guess we'll see…"

With that said, John forced himself to turn around and opening the door to walk out, he chuckled and shook his head.

His moment was short lived though, because as soon as he opened the door he felt someone punching him right in the face and due his surprise, he stumbled backwards, a blinding pain taking residence in his skull.

"What the fuck?" He asked, but before he could lift his gaze up, the same someone that punched him grabbed him by his t-shirt and slammed him back to a wall.

Eve gasped in surprise as well and when she called that other man's name out loud, John realized what was going on.

"Mr. Laurinaitis… what…?" Eve asked and now that the element of surprise was done, Cena pushed the other man off of him.

The older man never looked at the woman though, his eyes were focused on Cena only and wiping his mouth, the face of the WWE spat on the floor. "Cena, I gave you your time and you haven't done your part of our deal yet, I got tired of waiting."

After saying that, the GM charged again and threw a punch at Cena; but seeing it coming, the younger of the two managed to evade it and getting in full fight mode, he used his trained legs to connect his knee to the other man's stomach.

At that, the old man doubled over and taking advantage of the situation, John used his knee once again to hit the other man in the face. "Oh no you won't…"

"Okay this is enough," Eve said through clenched teeth and getting distracted by her voice, John didn't see that there was a second man coming that was ready to attack him from behind.

And that he did, coming silent as a shadow, that other man approached and wrapped his arm around his neck, blocking his breathing passage while the GM got back to his feet to stand in front of him.

"And now, Cena, you are about to find out why you shouldn't have tried to play me for a fool."


	6. Chapter 6

Desperately gasping for a breath and bringing both his hands up in the air so he could place them over the arm that was dangerously clasped around his throat, the man known as John Cena tried in vain to ease the grip that was making it extremely hard for his lungs to get some of that precious air that would fill them real nice.

But like it was stated before, all his efforts were in vain because the man behind him seemed to have an arm made of iron and the hardest he tried to push him off, the stronger the hold would get.

Trying to kick him didn't work, pushing the arm away didn't work and even using his elbows to punish the man behind him didn't work…

"Stop it!"

Now that voice sounded faint to his ears, but he clearly recognized it as Eve's own and when his eyes moved around to find her, the only face he saw was that of her boss standing right in front of her.

"Stop it?" Laurinaitis said almost maniacally before connecting a fist hard into Cena's ribcage.

The impact made John double over for a second, but then the arm was back again around his throat and feeling a deep sense of anger wash all over him, he hissed under his breath and cussed out loud.

"You say stop it? Eve… this is the man that will do anything to see us without a job so why are you asking me to stop? Is it that he brainwashed you? Yeah because don't even think for a second that I don't know that you are still letting him put his hands all over you!"

"Yes, we know all about it." The man behind him said and for a few seconds, the grip eased off.

But John being John, instead of using that time to breathe deeply or even to try an escape, what he did was smile broadly. "My hands have not been the only thing all over her; you should see the pictures that I…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Johnny Ace lifted his hand and closing it into a fist he hit Cena's face once again.

The pain inflicted on his face made him close his eyes tight shut and when he felt blood coming out of his nose, he groaned and spat on the floor.

"I said that's enough, John." Eve said coldly to the older man. "If I ended up doing this was because you forced me to, you know you gave no choice so stop trying to play the good guy here!"

Turning around and placing both hands on top of his head, the General Manager started to ramble. "I asked you to do it once! Just one time to save our jobs and you know I tried to make it up to you with that raise! But no… as much as I tried you didn't want to understand that I asked you for the three of us, you didn't even want to hear us! So yeah, imagine our surprise when we found out that you ended up completely whoring yourself to this man."

Even through his pain, those words made John open his eyes and for a while he stood there, immobile and thinking. What did Eve mean when she said that Laurinaitis gave her no choice?

Now, as soon as the old man said what he had to say, Eve came into John's line of vision and slapped her boss right the face. That seemed to take the man behind him by surprise and he completely loosened his grip on John.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing, you slut?"

"Don't you call me slut you little piece of…" Eve started to say out loud, turning furiously on her heels to face Otunga; but before she could end her sentence, Cena took that unique opportunity to turn around and kick the man in the stomach, and when he doubled over he connected his knee to his jaw.

What happened next was quick; once he was done with the Harvard graduate, he quickly turned back around to confront John and in less than a second, the two of them fled the room.

"Is that the kind of men you like to surround yourself with? No wonder you ended up hooked up with me." John said wiping the blood on his face with his forearm.

As a response, Eve moved from her spot, walked to him and slapped him as hard as she could; making his head roll to the side. "I hate you." She hissed when he turned his head back to her, her smothering green eyes delving furiously deep into his. "I hate everything about you!"

Taken a bit by surprise and the stinging impact adding more fuel to his anger, John pursed his lips and grabbed Eve by the arm. He grabbed her hard, pulling her close to him until he could feel the warmness of her body caressing his skin.

"Is that so? Well you sure seem to fool me time and time again, making me think that you love it when I kiss you and when I fuck you. Or is it that you need me to remind you how you turn into goo just by a touch of my hand!"

"Don't test me John," Eve hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yeah; anyway, let's get out of here." Breathing out through his mouth and wiping even more blood from his nose with his free hand while tightening his hold on Eve with the other one, Cena put his feet into motion and started to walk out of the bathroom, dragging the Colorado native with him.

He did it quietly, and for someone who claimed to hate him, the brunette Diva followed him without protesting.

In his mind he knew that those who happened to see them walking by had no choice than to stare at them, after all he was a bit banged up, he had blood all over his face and well, Eve was looking a bit disheveled herself.

But he didn't mind that and with his mind's only focus to get out of there, he guided Eve out to the parking lot and directly into his tour bus.

Once inside, he locked the door and watched as the woman just stood there, her lips pursed petulantly and her eyes staring daggers at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

Blinking slowly and heading into the bathroom to wash his face, John fought hard against the urge of questioning her acts. After all he didn't understand why she wanted to portray herself as being mad at him while she could easily open the door and leave for good.

He wasn't stopping her; in fact he wasn't even close to her to block the way out.

Finishing up and running one hand through his hair, John walked back to her and stopped only when he was standing a few inches from her. "So you hate me…"

Tilting her head up and placing both hands to her hips, the Diva nodded. "You are using me; you asked for me so you could 'help' Laurinaitis and then you blackmailed me into your bed so yeah, I do hate you."

Snorting and running a thumb across his lips, the blue eyed man arched an eyebrow. "I didn't ask for you… you were offered to me in a silver plate and I just jumped into the opportunity. Yeah… I'm not even going to deny it, but don't try to play innocent here because you could have say no to me and you didn't."

"Oh don't give me that-" She said with a roll of her eyes. "If I would have even tried to say no, you wouldn't have hesitated in…"

"I wouldn't have even touched you if you said no!" He blurted out before she could finish. But yeah, it was true, if Eve would have told him that she didn't want to go through the whole thing, he would have let her be but he would have told Laurinaitis that she did her part alright… "Everything that happened that night you let it happen and yeah, in a point you used me as well to keep your job and that's why you willingly gave yourself to me."

"This has nothing to do with my job so don't talk about things that you don't know." She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He said sarcastically while trying to ignore the weird sense of jealousy that ran through him with the mere thought that she did what she did for Laurinaitis and Otunga. "You did it all for your 'associates'. Were you fucking the two of them at the same time or did they take turns with you?"

Taking a step closer and with her face flushed in anger, Eve pocked him hard in the chest. "You don't know what you are talking about so just shut up."

At her words, Cena blinked his eyes a couple of times and then he snorted again. "Alright, so whatever your reason, you got something out of that first time; but what about the second time?"

"You were blackmailing me!" She yelled, her voice getting louder the angrier she got.

John brushed those words off, he believed he was getting somewhere and he wanted to get there as soon as possible. "And what about the time at the stairs? Or better yet, what about tonight?"

Snarling her lips, the former Diva's champion rolled her eyes. "You know what, I don't have to do this, I'm out."

Knowing her intention of turning around and flee the scene, John grabbed her by the arm and before she could even turn around and pulled her his way. Once close enough, he circled her slim waist with his arm and kissed her.

At first she tried to push him away and move her lips away from his, but as soon as he managed to sneak his tongue deep into her mouth, the brunette rested both hands to his chest and started to kiss him back.

For a while that's all they did, kiss long and deep as their bodies molded against each other perfectly; Cena's hands moving up her spine and down to her hips while she slid her arms around his neck.

That's exactly how he wanted her, lost in sensation because if there was something he knew, it was that as much as she wanted to deny it, a simple touch from him was enough to drive her crazy.

He could do anything to her while she was in his arms and she wouldn't say no; and he was sure that he wouldn't deny her anything if she just opened her mouth and asked him to.

Fuck it, he just took a beating because of her and instead of running after both men to retaliate like he knew he should be doing, all he cared about was to keep her there with him.

It was weird and it was wicked… especially taking their history in consideration. But it was what it was and he didn't want to change it one bit.

Moving his hands up and cradling her face in them, he pulled away from the kiss but remained close. "And what about now?"

Eve didn't reply to that, she just opened her warm green eyes and stared deep into his.

"If you say you hate me so much, then why do you respond like this to me?"

Taking in a deep breath and resting her forehead against him, Eve closed her eyes again. "I don't hate you… I just…"

Smiling and tilting her head towards him, John didn't even let her finish. "I know…" He whispered and with that said, he kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Breathing out a low groan that barely made it past his throat and forcing his soaked feet to keep moving forward, John Cena walked with his head held up high through the very illuminated corridor of floor six of that town's Hilton Hotel.

The resort wasn't where he was staying, with the addition of the tour bus to his life on the road he didn't have the necessity of staying in a hotel anymore, at least as long he was traveling under a WWE schedule; but the Hilton was the place where he could find the person he was looking for so that was the reason why he was there.

As he moved along, he could feel a few curious eyes watching his very step and that almost made him chuckle; it seemed that nobody from the lobby to that floor had ever seen a banged up man; limping and holding his aching midsection with both his arms. Oh, and did he mention that he was dripping wet as well? Because he certainly was; wet and with dirt all over his hair and clothes…

So yeah, that night he was truly a sight to be seen and he knew it, but that everyone was looking at him as if he was a serial killer searching for his next victim only elevated his barometer of annoyance even more higher that it already was and that made him feel as if he was rotting in his sour mood.

Clearing his throat and turning his head to the side so he could stare straight into the eyes of a man in a dark suit that seemed to be watching him with indiscrete suspicion, John twisted into a bitter smile.

"What, can't a man slip down a stairs without everybody staring at him as if he was going to rob the place clean?"

To that, the man mumbled something about calling security under his breath and disappeared behind the door of his room.

"Right."

Snarling his lips, Cena moved his head straight forward, walking as best as he could until he made it to the door he has been looking for.

Once in front of that door, the WWE Superstar knocked two times and waited, dropping one arm limply to his side while the other one moved to his head, his fingers running smoothly over his hair.

Now, if he had to be completely honest, he would confess that was feeling like shit. His hip was bothering like never before, his ribs hurt with every step he took and he had a pounding headache that was making him feel kind of dizzy.

Oh, and that was without mentioning that he was uncomfortable as hell; his wet shirt was sticking to his chest and stomach, his short jeans felt too heavy for his body to hold and his sneakers were full of water. There was nothing worse than walking with your feet drowning inside your shoes and unfortunately, that was his case that night.

Groaning once more, he closed his eyes tight shut; his forehead resting against the wall in front of him until he heard the door begin to open.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?"

Listening to the velvety sound of that voice gasp the question and opening his eyes to slits, John moved his head to the side and looked straight at the woman.

"Are you going to let me in or will you leave me out here so that asshole can call security on me?"

At those words, Eve opened her warm green eyes as wide as they would go and shook her head from side to side; but then she moved so he could walk in.

Blinking slowly, the multiple time WWE Champion put his feet on the move once again and dragged himself into the room.

"What happened to you?" Eve asked once again, closing the door of her room.

"To me?" He asked, walking aimlessly around. "Not much, I just got ran over by someone's bitter associate." He said with a shrug, his tone coming off as flat and disinterested.

"What?" Eve whispered, grabbing him by the arm and making him turn to her. The motion made him feel like he wanted to puke and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, waiting for the sensation to disappear. "Are you saying that Laurinaitis did this to you?"

The feeling went away as fast as it came and when it was time to open his eyes again, he found Eve standing right in front of him.

John watched her in silence, his cerulean eyes drinking on the sight of her with extreme care. As she stood there, he noticed that she had her hair down, that her face was clean of any make-up and that to cover her body she only had a short silk bathrobe that wasn't leaving too much for his imagination.

Not that he needed to recur to his imagination to know what was underneath the thin fabric; he knew by memory the wonders of her body and if he wanted to take a look, he was sure that the only thing he had do to was lift his hand and pull at it open.

But that wasn't what he came looking for… well, truth be told he didn't know what he came looking for. His mind was a bit fussy.

"I thought you were going to wait for me at the tour bus." He said, blinking slowly and referring to the last time they had seen each other.

It has been earlier that night and in his tour bus like he said; short after a steamy sexual meeting in one of the bathrooms of the arena they were performing that night and exactly after a brutal encounter with Johnny Ace and David Otunga, Eve's associates.

Sure, their time there has been a short and weird experience where they argued, kissed and then argued some more, but he has been expecting that she was going to wait for him there to finish up their conversation.

He didn't know exactly why he expected that from her, but after some of the things they said back there, the least she could have done was wait for him to come back from his match and finish coming clear to him…

Feeling a pair of hands grab his face, John blinked once again and shook himself back to the present. Eve was once again right in front of him, her eyes fixed deeply in his as he stared back.

"What happened?" She asked slowly, not for the first time and to the question, Cena blew out a breath.

"I don't… I ran into Laurinaitis when I was walking out of the arena and well, he kind of threw his car at me. But don't you think I just lay there. The stupid son of a bitch tried to finish me off and I gave him the surprise of his life. If you think I look fucked up, then you should take a look at him."

Nodding and remembering a few of the details of that encounter, Cena licked his upper teeth and snorted.

It may be true that the older man surprised him and that he messed up his hip with the impact of the car and then his head when it hit the hard concrete as he fell; but once the initial shock wore down and moved by a rush of adrenaline, he got back to his feet and right underneath the heavy rain that was falling, he beat the crap out of the man.

"And you came straight here? John… you need to go to a hospital and I don't know, I think you should be pressing charges too."

Breathing in and moving his eyes all over her face, John shook his head. "I'm okay, I've been a lot worse so trust me, this is nothing a couple of aspirins and an ice/hot pad won't take care of. Do you happen to have any of those?"

Eve shook her head, her hands moving down to his chest.

"Then a shower and some sleep?" He asked flatly.

Lowering her eyes, Eve pouted her lips and dropped her hands away from him. "You are going to take the shower but I'm going to keep an eye on you and if I see that you need it, I'm going to take you to a doctor."

"Aww, is that concern I hear in your voice?"

"Cena, you just got ran over and look at your eyes, you are looking and acting like you could have a concussion."

With that said, she grabbed his face in her hands once again and tilted it down towards her. Once she had in where she wanted it, she looked straight into his blue eyes and scanned them over.

John watched her in return, studying the warmness of her own green eyes and then lowering his gaze towards her full lips. It was amazing that even without a trace of make-up, the woman was stunning, her lips looked soft and inviting, her eyes clear and sparkling and her eyelashes long and perfect.

He could never understand why women hid her real beauty underneath so much make-up and in Eve's case, he was wondering about that.

"Have I ever told you that you are beautiful? I always thought so, kind of bitchy but still beautiful."

Arching an eyebrow and pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue, the Denver native tilted her head to the side as her lips curved into the phantom of a smile. "See, you definitely have a concussion or you wouldn't be saying that to me. Come on, let's get you out of those clothes."

Grabbing him by the hand, Eve guided the tall man into the bathroom. Once there and with the two of them standing next to the shower, she helped him kick off his shoes and wet socks and the she started to take off his shirt.

The effort of lifting his arms to help her made him wince in pain and when she started to slide his pants and boxers down the tender flesh of his hips, he had to close his eyes and bite down his tongue.

But he never said a thing, not to complain and definitely not to tell her of the irony that it was in a shower where their affair started. Instead of pointing that fact out, he just watched as she undressed him and when that was done, he complied to her command of stepping into the shower.

"Call me if you need anything." After saying that and turning the shower on, the Diva left him to shower as he could.

Sighing out loud and resting his head against the tiled wall of the shower, John closed his eyes and allowed the spray of the water to hit his aching muscles, but he did no effort whatsoever to clean up.

He remained there for a long while, his mind drifting away until he heard someone talking to him.

Opening his eyes, he saw Eve peeking into the shower and the next thing he knew, she was sliding in to help him clean up. His mind was still fussy, but he was aware that she washed his hair, soaped him real nice and then helped him rinse.

That was when he knew he was really fucked up, because he could definitely feel the way her hands slid and touched him all over and yet he didn't feel like lifting the woman in his arms to take her right there in the shower.

Hell, he didn't think he had the strength in him to lift her anyway so it was good that his body wasn't reacting to her touch.

Ah, but even though he wanted to feel her close for one reason or another so sliding a hand to her waist, he pulled her to him.

"No, I'm going to get all wet." She complained because she was still wearing her bathrobe, but she easily let herself be dragged to him and when he kissed her lips briefly, her complains were muted.

The kiss was short, just a meeting of lips that lasted three seconds and then he pulled apart and rested his forehead against hers.

Breathing in, he slid his hand to her back and shook his head. "I think I'm really fucked up this time."

"Let me get you into a hospital." She mumbled, placing her hand to his sides and tilting her head up in a way that her lips were a breath away from his.

Shaking his head, John opened his eyes to look at her. "I'll sleep it off and I'll be okay."

"John-" She started to say, but the man cut her off with another brief kiss.

"Just let me sleep here with you, I promise I'll behave."

Smiling and rolling her eyes, Eve moved her hand to the back of his head. "That's why I'm worried. But come on, let's get to bed then."

Smiling back, Cena closed his eyes and puffed out a breath. "That's all I want."

He was sure that when morning came, he was going to feel a hell of a lot better and maybe then they could talk about some thinks he needed to know; but for now he just needed some rest and as weird as it sounded, Eve by his side…


End file.
